How Things Work Out
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [Complete]Videl and Gohan attend Orange Star High. They are currently dating and the pressures of highschool and their relationship may just become to much for them? Will they get through all their troubles? How will things work out? [complete]
1. High School: Prologue

**

How Things Work Out!

**

**Disclaimers:**  
**1.**I do not own any characters that appear in the Dragon Ball Z series.  
> **2.**This idea is very stereotypical, you wil be able to spot the clicès and everything.   
  
Gohan and Videl are my favourite couple from Dragon Ball Z and this is my fourth try at a romance fic with them, my other work was _ Walk Me Home_,_Starting Out On a Journey_ and _Dragon Ball Z: A New Future_. I hope you find this story enjoyable and please review my flames if you can it makes me a better writer.  
  


Here's some definitions too:  
**Baka** -Idiot  
**Himes** -Princess  
**Onna** -woman  
_________________  
**Chapter One**  
_________________  
  
Videl flipped herself out on her bed. Today wasn't a good day. She was having a bad hair day. Okay so that was normal. Her bra strap had broken this morning too. She'd failed an important exam for Biology and now her parents were dragging her over to the new next door neighbors barbacue.   
  
But there was an upside to this, she would have Eraser and Marker there with her. Sharpner only came because he was Marker's brother and wherever Videl was he was!.   
  
A woman with long black hair curled around onto her shoulder in a braid walked into the room. She smiled as she placed a pile of clothes on the bed beside her daughter.  
  
"Jeez don't look too excited about the barbacue this afternoon" Panna said with a laugh.  
  
"Mom your making me to go to one of your barbacue's i wanna sit here with Eraser and Marker and catch up on the last day of our weekend before school starts" Videl complained  
  
"You are going to go and you will enjoy yourself, they have a son who will be starting at ORange Star Tommorow, i want you to be nice and show him around"   
  
"But MOM!!"  
  
"Don't but Mom me" Videl pouted. The day just couldn't get any worse then it was.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"Mom i don't wanna be here for the barbacue people will ask questions" Gohan shouted at his mother. He had short black hair spiked up, and lovely black eyes, he had his younger brother beside him. His mother glared at her son.  
  
"Gohan im ashamed in you, ask questions, questions about what may i ask?" ChiChi asked carrying a few bowls out into the back yard.  
  
"Mom, Our neighbour is the one who supposedly saved the world from cell" Goten piped up from his position beside his brother.  
  
"GOTEN!" Gohan snapped "I told you not to tell"  
  
"Oh i see" ChiChi said softly "Your still not going out with Yamcha and that"  
  
"Come on! I'll do all the extra homework"  
  
"I don't care you'll do it anyway"   
  
Gohan opened his mouth to speak but the doorbell rang. ChiChi pointed and Gohan walked over to open it. He tensed up as he pulled the door back, but relaxed when he saw it was only Bulma. Bulma walked in followed by Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Gohan" Bulma said "How are you?"  
  
"About to die" Gohan answered sarcastically  
  
"What from now Brat?"Vegeta hollared from his position leaning against the wall in the kitchen and his arms folded.  
  
"WEll you'd be happy to know that one of the guests coming is the man who took responsibility for killing Cell"   
  
VEgeta's face lit up. "Where's the baka?"  
  
"THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING!!!" a voice snapped, everyone in the room turned to see ChiChi. Her face lightened, "Come check out the back yard"  
  
Without hesitation each one followed.  
  
Videl sighed as her mother handed her a bowl. Not only was she forced to go to this barbacue but she was forced to become friends with this guy her mom was talking about. The only problem she got this glint in her eye that told her she was up to something, and Videl hated it. Hercule tied up his gi and picked up a few bottles of drink.  
  
Panna sighed picking up a tray full of desserts. "Lets go"  
  
Goten ran around the yard playing with Trunks, Gohan sat down with a bored look on his face. It didn't help when the visitors started to arrive either.  
  
"Gohan, sweetie" ChiChi called to her demi saiyan. Gohan looked up and walked over to his mother. Beside her was a lovely short woman with short blonde hair. Beside her was a teenage girl about the age of Gohan who had long blonde hair just hanging down her back. She was wearing a green tube top with black jeans.  
  
"This is my son Gohan" ChiChi said introducing him to the group. "Gohan this is Mr and Mrs Cavar, and there daughter Eraser"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Gohan said politely shaking their hands. Eraser blushed.   
  
'_Boy why do they always make them cute, i bet he's a complete and udder jerk too_' Eraser thought to herself, '_No one who's that good looking could be nice_'  
  
"Call me Luke" Luke said "And my wife is Toni"  
  
"Mom, Dad I'm gonna go sit down and wait for Vi to get here" Eraser said and walked off smiling.  
  
Eraser sat down and Goten and Trunks walked up to the blonde. Goten smiled and laughed as he sat down.  
  
"You got pretty hair lady" Goten said "I'm Goten!"  
  
"Hi I'm Eraser" Eraser said happily "And you must be Trunks, i recognised you from some magazines, does that mean your mom is here?"  
  
Trunks laughed. "Course she is, my mom aint irresponsible, it's my father who's that"  
  
ChiChi shook Hercule's hand as Panna walked up to her. "It's good to see you again Chi" Panna whispered, Videl looked up. Her mother knew this woman, since when.  
  
Videl walked up with the tray and sighed. Gohan sighed to, greeting people was really boring.   
  
"Gohan this is Hercule and Panna Satan, and this is there daughter Videl, they live next door" ChiChi said smiling with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Uh oh mom what are you up too?" Gohan asked whenever she got that look she was up to something, and it normally it wasn't good.  
  
Videl heard this and smirked. '_Great just what i need my mom with a friend she's met before and up to something but i don't know what_' she thought  
  
"Nice to meet you Gohan" Videl said feigning interest  
  
"Same with you Videl" Gohan answered politely  
  
"VI!" ERaser caled from her spot next to Goten. Videl sighed to herself. Thankful that someone else she knew was there. She left Gohan and walked over to the blonde haired girl. Gohan just stared at her.  
  
'_She's really Beautiful_' he thought to himself '_But she won't want anything to do with me_'  
  
___________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** There we go for Chapter One, ya gotta let me know what you think? 


	2. T'was the Day Before The First Day schoo

**

How Things Work Out!

**

**Disclaimers:**  
**1.**I do not own any characters that appear in the Dragon Ball Z series.  
**2.**This idea is very stereotypical, you wil be able to spot the clicès and everything.   
  
Gohan and Videl are my favourite couple from Dragon Ball Z and this is my fourth try at a romance fic with them, my other work was _ Walk Me Home_,_Starting Out On a Journey_ and _Dragon Ball Z: A New Future_. I hope you find this story enjoyable and please review my flames if you can it makes me a better writer.  
  


Here's some definitions too:  
**Baka** -Idiot  
**Himes** -Princess  
**Onna** -woman  
_________________  
**Chapter Two - T'was the day before the First day of school**  
_________________  
  
The barbacue was pretty boring at the moment he was sitting next to a guy named Sharpner and his older brother Marker. It seemed Marker and Gohan both had one thing in comman, they liked to tease Sharpner.  
  
"So man where did you move from?" Marker asked politely  
  
"The Mountain Area" Gohan answered "Mom really wanted to move to there to here"  
  
"You'll like things here, you should join the football team"  
  
"No thanks i prefer Martial arts" Gohan breathed slowly  
  
Videl looked up at the teen. She had heard her favourite word and that was Martial Arts. "You like Martial Arts?"  
  
"Yeh" gohan answered smiling as the girl lightened up. "I've been training since i was 5"  
  
Videls eyes opened in shock. "Oh wow"  
  
Eraser smirked.'_My little baby is falling in love_' she thought to herself as a big smile creased her features.  
  
goten and Trunks walked up to the group. "Big brother" Goten said innocently "Can we spar?"  
  
"Not at the moment Goten" Gohan said to the demi saiyan.  
  
"Awe" Trunks and Goten pouted,  
  
"Mr Vegeta said you have to come and spar" Trunks said  
  
Gohan moaned. "Not at the moment"  
  
"Go spar nerd boy" Sharpner teased "This is something i'd like to see"  
  
Eraser punched his arm. "Don't be so mean"   
  
Gohan couldn't help but sigh. His mother had hit him again. He was '_forced_' to walk with his neighbour to school. So here he was waiting on the doorstep of the Satan household, when young Videl walked out and slammed the door shut.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped  
  
Gohan backed away a few feet. "My uh Mother said i had to walk with you to school"  
  
'_Oh just bloody beautiful_' Videl thought to herself as she watched Gohan through the corner of her eyes. '_Sure is cute though_'  
  
'_Man i wish i knew what she was thinking?_' Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"Now listen at school i don't want anyone to know that we know eachother is that clear?" Videl snapped. She wasnot thrilled about her mother trying to set her up with this, complete and utter jerk.  
  
"Crystal" Gohan said smiling  
  
"Good, and we are not to talk to eachother at all during school hours is that clear"  
  
"Yes Mam" gohan teased saluting her.  
  
"Don't Patronise me"  
  
"I'm not" he said swiftly as he fixed up his jacket."Where are we meeting Marker?"  
  
"I" Videl said exxagerating "Will be meeting Marker at my locker, there is no WE"  
  
Gohan stared. She was a completely different girl when it came to school. And the scary thing was she reminded him of one thing. His mother.  
  
Walking into the school grounds. Gohan got more nervous. He was always home schooled and with the sudden death of his father, bulma had insisted Bulma move to the city to be closer to her. And reluctantly ChiChi had agreed.  
  
He spotted a few girls hanging by their lockers with text books in there hands. He smiled at them but they only looked at him weirdly.  
  
The lockers were set up along almost every wall, and he noticed the groups of students all happily adjusted, and here he was fresh out of home schooling into a public school.   
  
He turned to walk off but felt a hand slap his back. He turned to face two figures, Marker and Eraser.  
  
"Hey!" Eraser said happily "How are you?"  
  
"Alright i guess, arnt you meant to be meeting Videl?" Gohan asked  
  
"She's in the bathroom catching up" Marker said slyly  
  
"Bathroom???" Gohan questioned  
  
"Gossip Gohan!" Marker said "Videl's one fine peice of meat"  
  
Gohan just blushed.  
  
Marker leant over to Eraser and smirked.  
  
"And it seems our new friend here thinks so as well" Eraser teased the demi saiyan as they led him into the reception room. "Good luck we'll see you later"  
  
Gohan blushed even more as the two walk off. He sighed as he walked into the reception things today just couldn't get any worse.  
  
______________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** This was just for Frying Pan of Doom and everyone else who reviewed. Sorry it's short future chapters will be much longer. Idea's are all greatly appreciated and flames too. Reviews even better. 


	3. Chapter 3

**

How Things Work Out!

**

**Disclaimers:**  
**1.**I do not own any characters that appear in the Dragon Ball Z series.  
**2.**This idea is very stereotypical, you wil be able to spot the clicès and everything.   
  
Gohan and Videl are my favourite couple from Dragon Ball Z and this is my fourth try at a romance fic with them, my other work was _ Walk Me Home_,_Starting Out On a Journey_ and _Dragon Ball Z: A New Future_. I hope you find this story enjoyable and please review my flames if you can it makes me a better writer.  
  


Here's some definitions too:  
**Baka** -Idiot  
**Himes** -Princess  
**Onna** -woman  
  
I'm so glad about the way people have responded to this fic. It's my first try at trying an alternative possiblitie of a Gohan and Videl get together, one that wasn't following the series so closely that is. And im thankful. I hope you guys enjoy this story as it continues. i'll answer reviews at the bottom.  
  
_________________  
**Chapter Three - **  
_________________  
  
Gohan wiped his forehead. He was sitting in his first class. Looking down at his timetable. He wasn't very happy the girl sitting on his right was none other then the ditzy Eraser. And the one next to her was none other then his neighbour Miss Videl Satan and they didn't like eachother much as you may recall.  
  
Gohan looked down at himself. Here he was nerdy one. Wearing the vest with a white shirt and dull pants.  
  
"So There i was and he was like whoa, and i was like whoa and then gohan was like whoa" Marker said proudly as Sharpner turned to face him.  
  
"Dude what are you on?" Sharpner asked as the bell rang and the group picked up their books and walked out.  
  
"Well nerdster what do we have first?" Videl asked Gohan  
  
Gohan held his timetable up and sighed briefly. "G-Gym"  
  
"Well this'll be a good chance to practice some martial arts" the girl answered ignoring Gohan for all he was worth.  
  
"Do we have to Vi?" Eraser begged "Martial arts is so mean, and hurtful"  
  
"Eraser, you can go to cheerleading if you want but im doing Martial arts"  
  
Sharpner pulled Gohan back to him and Marker. "Gohan you should sign up for the football team"  
  
"Hmm i don't know im thinkng of the martial arts team" Gohan said  
  
"Why is it because" Marker said slyly before exxageratting the next part "Videl... is doing it"  
  
"No actually, because i enjoy it, my fathet taught me the martial arts before he...." Gohan paused  
  
"Before he....?" Marker asked as felt a hadn trailing along his back. he arched his back gently before relaizing who it was and wrapped his arm around the girls waist. The girl wore a pair of denim jeans with a 'Devil's Angel' shirt on.  
  
"Hmm...your getting used to that aint you" the girl asked slyly as she gave the teenager her books to carry.  
  
"How are you Babe?" Marker asked as she kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"i'm alright" Jo answered with her hair to her shoulders up in a ponytail today. She looked at ?Marker with her blue eyes and then folded her arms. "But Tiff was busy in english she wanted to do work,"  
  
"Well unlike some people i would like to pass this year" a voice cut in as a a brown eyed, brown haired girl made her self visable. She was dressed in a black sleeved top with a white shirt underneath. He black bootleg pants the perfect size for her, and a lovely belt which displayed 'Don't hate me because im Beautiful' written in rimestones.  
  
Sharpner hung his head in shame. "Nerdstette meet Nerdster"  
  
Tiffany hit him over the head. "that was not funny"  
  
Gohan laughed, as did Jo and Marker.  
  
"We'll we thought it was" Jo said proudly "We got Gym now, we better go hurry up"  
  
"Yeh" gohan answered as he followed Tiffany to the Gym. This was going to be a long lesson.  
  
**Half an Hour later**  
  
ChiChi sipped her coffee as Panna sipped hers. Both smirked at eachother before giggling.  
  
"They are a perfect match arn't they?" Panna asked  
  
"Ofcourse they are?" ChIchi answered  
  
Panna's face softened. "Why did you leave the mountain range?"  
  
A few tears ran down Chichi's cheeks. "Well Goku died during the cell games.....and from their things have just been getting worse..." she trailed off.  
  
Panna swept ChiChi into a hug. "Oh Chi!"  
  
ChiChi wiped her face and then spoke again, "It all started when...."  
  
_________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** This was just for Frying Pan of Doom and everyone else who reviewed. Sorry it's short future chapters will be much longer. Idea's are all greatly appreciated and flames too. Reviews even better. This will be the fINAL SHORT chapter, I AM GOING TO STOP LISTENING TO FRYING PAN OF DOOM TO WRITE THE CHAPTERS EACHW EEK ( still loves ya) but the chapters arn't of that good quality unless i spend a long time on them.   
  
**Answering Reviews now:**  
  
**Jesus**: yeh you are right, it's not just you, im taking a new spin on it, Videl will still be Videl but will also be the snobbish girl everyone hates at school.  
  
**Killerb**: I promise on my Fanfiction.net pen name that i will make longer chapters from now on, honestly just my oneesan (Frying Pan o fDoom) practically begs me to write the chapters and i do it for her cos she helps me with all my ideas and everything.  
  
**Hi (raimariaima)** Yeh i liked your review and it gave me an idea keep looking ahead for it. and ofcourse i'll send you and email it'd be my pleasure.  
  
**Aragorn566** Arn't you just that little bit pissed off i left it there, but i will go into more detail at the next chapter.  
  
**My Oneesan**: I love ya heaps and hope you like this chapter. 


	4. Fight and Caught

For Standard Disclaimers please see Chapter One 

Ok this will be the last update for a while unless I get nagged at bad. MY

computer died. Yeh again, the motherboard this time and at the moment we just

don't have the cash to get a new one. I might however have to get my big sis

Frying Pan of Doom to upload for me, since my schools internet access thingy

wont let me access hotmail or anything I'm screwed.

So if you were in desperate need to email me please don't do so until I post my

school email address. And I urge if you are going to be sending me an email

through their please don't have anything explicit or anything the school reads

our emails, man sum privacy but anyways I'll get in contact with you all again

soon. Don't forget to thank FPOD for uploading this for me, I owe her a huge

Thank you. Love Ya heaps Oneesan.

Oh and this __________________________ means change in a day. I'll use that to

separate days in the story.

____________________

Chapter Four

____________________

Chichi sat and sobbed as Panna held her close. This feeling was hurting her so

much. 

"It all started when...?" Panna asked urging her friend to continue her story

the story that was causing her friend so much pain.

"We'll I found out I was pregnant with Goten and then, Gohan fell into

depression shortly after...." Chichi said trailing off

"Because...?" Panna urged

"Goku was killed" Chichi cried, her heart breaking in two at the memory of her

husband. That first night alone, and watching her son cry himself to sleep at

night. It was all too much.

"Oh Chi, I'm so sorry" Panna said apologising "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I've been trying to come to terms with it, but looking at Goten I see Goku in

him" 

"No wonder!" Panna said smiling broadly "That little sunspot if a bloody clone

of Goku"

This caused Chichi to laugh a little. "Gohan's turned out great despite that"

"Yeh..."Panna answered trailing off a bit. "Hmm He'll make a lovely husband for

Videl"

"She'll make a wonderful mother for my grand babies" 

Meanwhile

A group sat in the gym as the roll got marked. Tiffany lent over to Gohan. Gohan

leaned in to hear what she was about to say.

"Hey!" she whispered "Do you know where Jo and Marker are?"

"Probably off making out again" Videl blurted out as she sat down next to the

two. She watched Gohan at the corner of her eye. What she didn't know was that

she herself was being studied.

Videl and Tiffany began to stretch their muscles. Gohan noticed and figured he

should too. He watched the two girls. He didn't know what was going on but he

though the two of them were magnificent creatures. In particular Videl he knew

what it was but since he first met her the night before. She'd been on his mind.

Videl looked up and smiled as she switched legs. Tiffany lent over to Videl

and smirked.

"Pah!!" Videl said faking disgust. "What a loser!"

Tiffany smirked. "Maybe...but sure is cute though"

"Hope your talking about me Babes?" Sharpener asked as he walked up to the three.

He smirked. "Nerdstette whatcha doing?"

"Getting ready to pound your ass in a minute" Tiffany answered sarcastically

Videl giggled slightly as the teacher walked into the gym. "Alright I want you

to get into groups, Gohan, Sharpener, Tiffany and Videl" Mr Abaloni said "Hmm Jo,

Leslie, Jason and Mark....where is Marker and Jo?"

Sharpener laughed nervously. "He got sent home"

"Nice Try where are they?" Mr Abaloni said looking at Tiffany. 

She put her hands on her hips. Her eyes flaring a red colour. "Don't look at me

we're not joined at the hip y'know"

Gohan got ready to cover his ears, being with his mother taught him women could

blow at any moment.

"Very Well then lets get started" 

The four walked over into another part of the gym. Each doing their own

stretches when they heard. "Tiff, Tiff In the bin, Gohan Gohan half way in, Videl

Videl on the top....Come on Sharpie squash the lot.....go.....Sharpie!"

Each looked over to see Eraser in a skirt with pom poms. Each sweat dropped. That

girl was ditzy and all but cheerleading was taking it too far.

Sharpener struck his pose and faced Gohan. "Come on Nerdster lets get started"

"Fine" Gohan said nodding his head before striking his pose. Sharpener through a

kick and Gohan simply grabbed it and flipped him over his shoulder whilst

punching him in his gut. He on was on the ground in 5 seconds flat.

Everyone cheered. "WAY TO GO GOHAN!!" Tiffany said happily as she herself dodged

a kick from Videl. "Next time hit him in the head"

Just then a female teacher walked in with three students. Two looking very

embarrassed. One looking like she was confused.

"Well Well look what the cat dragged in?" Mr Abaloni said "How nice to see you

Marker....Jo"

"Uh yeh..."Jo said feigning a cough

"Feeling any better?" Mr Abaloni asked

"Yeh" Marker said happily

The teacher faced the other student. "Lime why are you with these two?"

"That's just it" Lime said flicking her brown hair over her shoulder. "I wasn't,

I was just getting something from my locker"

Gohan turned around upon hearing the name Lime. Could it be? Yes could it be

that girl he'd met several years ago. Limes eyes fell upon Gohan. And she sighed

to herself thinking exactly what Gohan was thinking.

Tiffany noticed cupped her hands around her mouth. "HIS NAMES GOHAN!" she

shouted

Lime blushed

Gohan did too. He figured he would get all the answers later on. All he wanted

to do was spar.

Jo sat in her chair leaning back and forth. She wasn't a happy camper. She had

just received detention for skipping gym because she was 'sick'. 

"I warned you didn't I?" Tiffany answered as she handed Jo a guitar.

"Things are weird since Julian left aren't they?" Jo asked

"Yeh, now we're gonna have to find ourselves a new bass player and singer, know

anyone good?"

"Marker's pretty good"

"I don't want you too working together on something that is really important to

me, if you two had a fight it would ruin everything we worked for"

So" Jo said "If me and you had a fight it would wreck anything we worked for"

"Jo you get too involved in your relationships. look at me and Julian" Jo looked

up at her friend and sighed. "We dated, when we broke up it too a little bit of

time passed but we could still work together, do you remember Michael?"

"That bastard, I can't stand him"

"Case Closed" Tiffany answered "Anyways we need to concentrate I got a new song

that I wrote this afternoon that I wanna put to that music that I wrote with you

a few weeks ago"

"Cool care to give me a preview?"

Videl and Marker were sneaking around the halls. Trying to find their way to the

music room. Eraser sniffled.

"What are we doing?" Eraser asked

"Going to catch Tiff and Jo rehearsing" Marker said

"Yeh so why am I here?" Eraser asked

"Because I didn't want to be stuck with Marker"

"Ok so why am I here?" Sharpener asked, the three looked at him and sighed before

turning away.

"HEY!" a friendly voice called

The four turned to face Gohan who snuck up on them. Sharpener stood up. "What are

you doing here Nerdster?"

"We'll I have Music! What about you?" Gohan asked smiling as the girl beside him

smiled even more. Yes indeed the girl beside him was Lime and the two both had

music class now.

"Uh just going for a drink" Sharpener said proudly

"will you SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Videl hissed as a tune started and Tiff's voice floated out into the halls.

_'Stuck in a red light_

_I never thought you'd be right_

_Move again there's a green light_

_Watch this space_

_I'm here to stay_

_This is a love I don't want to waste_

_Come what may_

_Cos i'm frozen now that I've been_

_Caught_

_With my hand in the cookie jar_

_Caught_

_With my back against the wall_

_Caught_

_With nothing to lose, nothing to lose_

_But that's Ok'_

Gohan and Lime walked into the door causing Videl and Marker to fall down in a

pile. Tiffany and Jo turned around and smirked at the sight.

"Go Now!" Tiffany sighed pointing to the door "We want to practice without an audience"

"But Tiff...." Videl moaned

"Yes?"

"I don't know I aint planned that far ahead yet" Videl said jokingly.

______________________

The following day Lime and Gohan were sitting at a picnic table happily

chatting. Both laughing for the first time in years.

"I'm glad it's you" Lime answered as she hugged the teen. "I really missed you"

"I missed you too" Gohan answered hugging her back

"Wait til everyone finds out you've been here all this time" Lime said

"Nobody has to know" 

"Well of course they do everyone loves you for saving us from cell"

"They do?"

"Yeh...King Kai told us about the fight..."

"What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters your here and that means..." Lime said her face dawning with

realization "Your the strongest in the world"

"Please don't talk about it here" Gohan said

"But why?"

Just then Videl and Tiffany came and sat on the table. Gohan looked at them and

Lime nodded her understanding.

"So what's with you two?" Tiffany asked "Do you two go way back or something?"

"Yeh kinda" Lime answered "WE met several years ago and aint seen each other

since, we were..." Lime coughed her way out of finishing.

"You were what?" Videl asked

"Um...expected to marry" Gohan answered casually as Videl got a look of pure

shock on her face. She didn't know what to call it other then....Jealously.

__________________________

I don't see any point to this but ideas are greatly appreciated. Please let me

know your thoughts. 

The song in this chapter is called Caught and is written by me. 

Anyways another big thank you to FPOD love ya Oneesan. Hope you enjoyed it all

l8rz.

Note from FPOD: I did some spell checking and at one point I had no idea what she was trying to say so I gave it my best short. Hope you like this chapter coz I only have ONE thing to complain about

HOW COME I DIDN'T GET TO BEAT YOU SHARPPIE???


	5. Shopping and Fluffy Things

**How Things Work Out! **

See Standard Disclaimers 

Sorry it's taking so long to update but I have to write behind my mothers pack since she put the computer out in the lounge room instead of being in my room…..so yer…..and im sorry if things aren't that good at the moment but things haven't been going my way recently. 

Anyways I hope you enjoy this and Happy Easter to everyone out there!! I hope the holidays do you good. 

__________________ 

Chapter 5 

_______________________ 

"Arranged Marriage??" Videl asked curiously as the group looked at her. 

"Yeh…"Gohan answered trailing off as Lime smirked. 

"It's a funny story actually" Lime answered 

FLASHBACK 

Gohan sat in the living room with Lime. Both were only 10 years of age. The duo were playing a game of cards. Lime smirked and placed two cards down. 

"Hit me!" she demanded 

He gave her another two cards and placed his cards on his lap, before placing a five-dollar note in the middle of them. 

"I'm gonna win this one Miss Lime" Gohan teased 

"Uh huh" Lime said "Whatever you say Goober! I raise the stakes by $10" 

Gohan looked shocked as he reached into his pocket and placed another five-dollar note in the middle. "Show your hand!" 

"You first" Lime insisted, Gohan thinking he had the advantage placed his hand infront of them only to receive a wicked laugh from Lime, "Awe too bad…" 

"Why?" 

"I win" Lime showed her cards. Gohan's eyes began to twitch. She had 4 aces and a king. 

"Damnit" Gohan said as Goku walked into the room with a huge fish on his back. 

"Hey you two…Where's ChiChi?" Goku asked 

"I'm In The kitchen where else would I be?" ChiChi shouted as she walked into the living room only to find Lime laughing in Gohan's face. 

"Oh you two would make the most perfect couple" ChiChi said dreamily as Gohan and Lime both looked at eachother and sighed nervously. 

"We're JUST friends" Lime said exxagerrating the 'Just Friends'. 

"On nonsense you would make the best couple ever….and give me all the grandbabies that I want" the woman said happily again 

"Uh I don't think so" Gohan answered 

"Oh, maybe I should talk to Limes grandfather about an arranged marriage oh this'll be so romantic" 

END FLASHBACK 

Gohan laughed nervously. "And that's when it all started" 

"That's weird" Jo answered 

"Yeh…"Videl answered dreamily 

"Geez, Lime your telling everyone about my grand children crazed mother, I would like to have kids one day you know…preferably with a woman" Gohan said 

"I'll have kids with you anyday Gohan" tiffany answered looking off into space. 

Videl and Lime stared at the girl beside them. Tiffany looked up. 

"Huh? Why are you staring at me like that?" tiffany asked "Did I say that aloud?" 

"Yeh" Jo said teasing "Never knew you felt that way about Gohan Tiff" 

Tiffany blushed. "So um what are you guys doing this afternoon?" 

"We're going shopping this afternoon" a bubbly voice said from behind as Eraser sat down beside Jo on the chair. Sharpner behind her. 

"No" videl said "Anything but that, please I'd rather be shot" 

"Awe come on Vi, we need to get you some new clothes. I'm sorry but those black pants and white singlet are just so boring" 

"There is nothing wrong with my wardrobe" Videl said raising her voice. 

"Yeh too you" Eraser said putting her hands on her hips. "Who has more fashion experience here?" 

"That has nothing to do with it" videl shouted "I like my wardrobe just the way it is" 

"Yeh well haven't you wondered why you haven't got a date yet?" Eraser said raising her voice to tower over Videl. 

"I HAVE A DATE!!" Videl shouted as everyone stared, she lowered her voice. "In fact we're going out tonight aren't we Gohan!" 

Everyone's attention turned from Videl to Gohan, who looked just as shocked as they did. "What The…?" 

"Oh so your dates with Gohan" Eraser whispered "He looks about just as surprised as Sharpie" 

"HEY IM NOT SURPRISED!!!" Sharpner shouted "I mean it's not like I like Videl or anything no way!" 

Videl glared. "Alright I'll go shopping this afternoon just leave me alone, you better be coming Tiffany" 

"Sorry" tiffany said apologetically "I can't im working your on your on Girl!" 

Videl's attention faced Jo. "Not me um….Marker's taking me out to the movies this afternoon" 

"I am Since when?" Marker asked as he walked up to the group and dropped Jo's books on the table infront of her. 

"Since I said so" Jo said through her teeth whilst pulling an innocent smile. "Remember?" 

"Oh yeh" Marker said scratching his head. "I still don't remember" 

The girls all sweat dropped. "Oi!" Jo said "You are such an idiot" 

Just then the bell rang. Each one of the group sighed. They all just loved school so much. Well all except Gohan, he actually did love school. 

"Ok we'll meet here after school alright" Eraser said 

"Yeh Yeh get off my back" Videl said walking off. 

"Come on Gohan we got music" Tiffany answered as she turned to Jo who was giving Marker a goodbye kiss. "Oh come on you two it's only for an hour" 

Jo pulled away and walked off with Tiffany and Gohan to their class. 

Tiffany was setting up the microphone and guitars as Jo went through lyrics. Gohan sitting just watching carefully. 

"WE need a new male singer" Jo whispered looking at Gohan 

"How about Marker?" Gohan asked 

"Ask Tiff bout that, she thinks I get too involved in my relationships" Jo said pouting "He's got a good voice on him too" 

"Then who you wanna get then?" Gohan asked 

"Jo can you come with me I gotta get some files from Mr Davis" Tiffany said, Jo nodded and both walked out. 

Gohan watched after them until they were out of sight. He then picked up some the papers Jo dropped.

He read the lyrics and began to sing to himself softly. 

_'Talk to me, tell me, where you were (late last night), _

_You told me, with yer friends, hanging out (late last night), _

_You lying, cuz you stuttering, now where were you (late last night), _

_Stop lying to me, cuz you're ticking me off, see you're ticking me off, ' _

Meanwhile Tiffany and Jo had the folder in hand and were about to walk inside when they heard a small voice singing. Both made their way quietly to the classroom and looked through the door. Only to see Gohan singing slightly to himself. 

They continued to watch as he picked up one of the guitars and began to play the tune whilst singing. He repeated the lyrics. 

_'Talk to me, tell me, where you were (late last night), _

_You told me, with yer friends, hanging out (late last night), _

_You lying, cuz you stuttering, now where were you (late last night), _

_Stop lying to me, cuz you're ticking me off, see you're ticking me off, ' _

Both walked into the room and clapped their hands. "Way to go!!"Jo said enthusiastically as the teen blushed.

"What are you blushing for that was really good" Tiffany said

"I don't normally sing with an audience" Gohan said quietly

"Awe" tiffany said "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends"

"Well I've been trying to work out how to do these lyrics and I think you've helped me," she handed him a piece of paper. "Can you sing all the lyrics that I've hi lighted, in that order, Jo can you do the music please"

"Yes oh mighty Tiffany" jo said saluting her friend. Jo sat down and hooked two microphones up to the cd player.

"What are you doing with them?" Gohan asked

"We need to listen to how it sounds" tiffany answered handing Gohan a microphone. "Please"

"I guess…but im not that good" Gohan said reluctantly as Jo pressed play on the cd player.

Tiffany held the microphone to her mouth and began to sing.

"Time may take us apart, but I will still love you, I promise." She sang gently as she elbowed gohan, the two of them began to sing in harmony.

_"And when the stars, stars are falling _

_I'll keep calling" _

Jo was clapping in the background as the duo continued to sing.

_I promise that you'll be my one, my only everything _

_I'll never be untrue _

Tiffany sang sweetly yet maturely. She smiled as Gohan brought the microphone to his mouth to sing the next two lines.

_And I promise that for all your love I will do anything _

_I will give you the stars, I will buy you the moon_

Jo continued to clap and stopped the music. She rewound the tape and played. Tiffany had a broad smile on her face. Jo knew exactly what she was thinking.

Gohan however was majorly embaressed as the tape played back.

"Oh my God!! Gohan you have to join our band?!!!" she said excitedly.

Gohan just stared and hoped the bell would ring.

That Afternoon 

Videl sat down outside the Orange star Fashions with a thickshake in hand. She wasn't too happy. One thing was she was shopping, the other thing was Eraser. When you went shopping with her, you had to go into every single shop.

And then buy at least one thing from every shop. And try on half a million outfits. Videl looked up when she heard a familiar voice. 

"Come on Marker!!" Jo said as she pulled Marker along. Videl waved. 

"JO!! MARKER!!!" Videl shouted. Jo walked over. 

"We thought we'd come rescue you from Eraser, come on we'll go see Tiffany" Jo whispered 

"How she's working?" Videl asked 

"I'll show you" Jo said and pulled Videl and Marker off towards the local '_my-jikku'_ store. 

Videl looked around and spotted Tiffany flirting with the customer at the counter. She sneaked up and began pulling faces, along with Jo and Marker. Tiffany kept trying to have a sane conversation whilst keeping a straight face. 

"Same time next week" tiffany said 

"Yeh sure bye" the guy said and left. 

"So I thought you were shopping with Eraser" tiffany asked 

"I was" Videl said "but Jo here…." 

"VIDEL SATAN GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!!!!" a voice snapped 

"Oi!" Tiffany said "Not in the shop, please anything but that" 

"How dare you leave me alone!! For that your gonna try on a lot more outfits" 

Videl's head sunk into her shoulders. "what do I do to deserve this?" she asked herself. 

Eraser grabbed her by her shirt. "Come on we're not done yet" and with that she pulled Videl into another shop, leaving Tiffany looking very embarrassed. 

"Ok guys go do whatever im working alright" Tiffany said 

Meanwhile 

Gohan sat In the backyard with Goten. He tied his Gi up tightly and proceeded to begin his training with his younger brother.

"GOHAN!!!" he heard a voice snap. He looked voer to the other house to see Panna with her head out the window. 

"Gohan?" 

"Yes Mrs Satan!" Gohan said politely 

"Do you know where Videl is?" Panna asked 

"She went out shopping with Eraser" Gohan said walking over to the fence. Goten following. 

"Oh God!" Panna whispered "Bet she's having fun" 

"Yeh" gohan answered 

"Would you get your mother to come over tommorow for a cup of coffee I need to talk to her" 

"Ofcourse Mrs Satan" Gohan answered and waved his goodbye. He smirked to himself. "That shopping trip must be taking longer then expected" 

"Can we train now?" Goten asked 

"Yes Goten" 

Meanwhile 

Bulma stood outside the bathroom with her arms folded. She smirked. She knew it was mean but she just couldn't resist. 

"I'm not coming out for you wretchered woman" Vegeta hollered "Not in this blasted fluffy contraption" 

"Vegeta you lost the bet now you need to go to deliver the easter eggs to Gohan and Goten" Bulma hissed as Trunks walked up. 

"Mom do you have the camera ready?" Trunks asked 

"Yeh" Bulma answered "Now or your sleeping on the couch" 

"FINE THEN BLASTED WOMAN!!" Vegeta ,hollered as he set foot out of the bathroom. 

Bulma and Trunks couldn't do anything except laugh. 

Gohan and Goten were sitting at the table and chairs in the front yard. AS they felt a ki get closer. 

"It's Mr Vegeta" Goten said politely as a figure dropped to the ground. Both Gohan and Goten stared in shock. For their infront of them was Vegeta dressed up as the Easter Bunny holding two baskets full of chocolate. 

"Take your blasted chocolate and don't tell a soul about this" Vegeta hollered 

ChiChi came up behind her two sons with a camera. "SMILE!!!" 

Vigeta groaned. "Things couldn't possibly get anyworse" 

Okay that's it for this update I promise to try and update more often, but it's unlikely because my mother has such a negative thing towards writing whether it be stories, poetry etc. 

Please review and let me know of any idea's that you come up with, and ebar in mind that all idea's will be taken into consideration. 


	6. Preperations

**How Things Work Out? **

See chapter one for standard disclaimers 

**_____________________________ **

Chapter 6 – Preparations 

_____________________________ 

Videl walked dully up to her first class. Spotting Tiffany and Jo giggling. She dropped her bags on the ground and then just buried her head in her legs. 

"Did Eraser tire you out that badly huh?" Tiffany asked concerned 

"No it's my mother" Videl said "She kept me up last night telling me she knows the perfect match for me" 

"Oh boy….so that means Gohan's free huh?" Tiffany said teasingly "Too bad, sure is cute though" 

"What are you babes talking about?" Sharpner called as he walked up to the group. They all smiled. 

"Gohan" Jo said teasing the teen. "He's just so cute don't you think?" 

"I don't think my brother will approve of you saying that" Sharpner answered 

"Hmm, yeh" Jo laughed nervously 

Gohan walked up beside them and yawned. 

"What's up sleepy head, didn't you get any sleep either?" Sharpener said 

"Kinda, my little" Gohan said as he yawned "brother woke me up early to train this morning" 

Tiffany shook her head. "I just remembered" 

"What?!!" Jo hissed 

"The year 12 performance this year" Tiffany said "I was told to con people into the lead r-" she stopped her words 

"Con?" Sharpner asked 

"Um I meant ask people to play the lead roles" Tiffany answered in a small voice. 

"Count me out!" Sharpner answered 

_Ding._

The bell had rung and they each smiled gave their hugs and walked I their separate directions. Gohan was with Tiffany and Jo. 

Meanwhile 

Panna sat at the table next to ChiChi. Both sipped their tea. It was a few minutes before either spoke. It was ChiChi who decided to break the silence. 

"So what are we going to do?" ChiChi asked 

"Well, I don't know" Panna answered "Both you and I know they're perfect for each other" 

"Yeah" ChiChi said in agreement. "I'm thinking of letting Gohan enter in the world tournament, we could use the money" 

"I thought you said you weren't letting any of your children fight no more" Panna asked 

"I was…but we need the money and I know how much they both love martial arts, I can't stop them………..just like I couldn't stop their father" 

"I understand….things have been hectic since Hercule 'saved' the world from cell, everyone idolizes him and Videl's been trying to live up to that expectation, which really isn't the same but you know where im coming from" 

"True" ChiChi answered "If we do all the hard work and get the two together, it'll be up to them" 

"I got it" Panna answered and began to whisper her plan. ChiChi occasionally throwing in the 'Why didn't I think of that' and the 'Yeah that'll work for sure'. The duo had a plan and now nothing could wreck that. 

Gohan sat down next to Tiffany. Yawning and covering his mouth. He wasn't really in the mood to sing. Tiffany handed him a set of lyrics. 

"We need to get these down pact for the year 12 performance in a few weeks" Tiffany said "I have chosen a selection of songs which we have practised previously" 

"Ok what are we practising first?" Jo asked as she plugged the final attachment to her guitar. 

"Ok we'll do the one at the bottom of the list" Tiffany asked handing Gohan a microphone, we'll record just to see if we need more improvements for singing" 

Gohan nodded. He paused as the music started. Tiffany began to sing softly. 

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out 

She smiled at Gohan who himself prepared himself for his part to sing. Tiffany continued. 

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong 

The two began to sing the chorus together. 

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
I'd do?I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you 

Gohan brought the microphone to his lips and sung the last line. 

"I'm lost without you"Gohan sang perfectly. 

Jo clapped her hands. 

"That was well done" Tiffany answered. 

Videl sat admiring her text book. She was bored. Bored as hell. And worst of all no one to talk too. Oh damnit why did she have to take geography. She would much rather be doing something fun. After all it was going to be her birthday soon. Didn't that account for anything. 

"Miss Satan….What is Mosaic Burning" The teacher asked 

Videl stood up glumly. "I don't know sir!" she said dully 

The class laughed. All except one student. Who was smiling at the girl sweetly. 

Videl placed her tray of food on the table. And seemed to brighten up a lot more when her friends came and sat down beside her. She smiled up at them. 

"Hey Videl are you alright?" Eraser asked, "You look depressed" 

"Course she would" Marker answered, "Anybody is after they go shopping with you" 

"HEY!" Eraser said throwing her pencil case at the teen. He backed off. 

Gohan sat down and smiled at the group. "So Videl's birthday is coming up what are we doing?" 

Everyone glared at him. 

"We're not doing a thing" tiffany said "We're broke" she dropped her bag on the table. 

"But I thought I…." He said as his mouth was covered by Jo and Eraser's hands. 

"No you thought, you didn't hear a thing" Eraser said biting through her teeth. 

"Uh yeah that's right" Gohan answered 

**Later on that afternoon**

Eraser was taking Videl out for the afternoon. Whilst Tiffany, Jo, , Sharpner, Marker and Gohan went to Videl's to talk to her mother and father about throwing a surprise party for her, for her birthday. 

"Well as you know Videl's birthday is next week, and we would like to do something" Tiffany said politely 

"So you want to throw my little Videl a birthday party?" Panna asked as ChiChi sipped her coffee. 

"Yeah" tiffany answered "We just wanted your permission and to help us figure out how to keep Videl busy while we make the arrangements etc" 

"No problem" ChiChi said "get Gohan too" 

"Mother" he said sweat dropping at the woman. 

"you two would make the perfect couple" ChiChi said proudly 

"Whatever you say mother" 

"Oh my god!!" Jo said "She's right" 

"What do you mean?" Tiffany said 

"Gohan and Videl" Jo said 

"Yeh that is right" Marker said 

"NO NO NO NO" Sharpner said in dissapointment 

"What?" everyone asked 

"Videl's my babe" Sharpner answered 

'Hmm looks like we got a new plan' Jo thought to herself smirking at Gohan. 

"So exactly what was it you had planned?" Panna asked 

"Well we were thinking of taking her to that new laser place um…what was it called?" Jo said 

"Lasertec" Tiffany offered 

"Yeh" Jo answered, "We were thinking of having her birthday party there, cos it'll be so much fun" 

"I agree, and while we're helping you guys out, you can help us out with something" Panna said eying off Gohan. 

"I'll tell you later what it is" Panna answered with a wink. "Ok we'll ChiChi you'd bet get Gohan home now before Goten get's home" 

"Why?" ChiChi said "Oh yeah, um bye kids, it was nice meeting you" 

"It was nice meeting you Mrs Son," the group of teens said in chorus. ChiChi pulled Gohan to his feet and the duo went home. 

_________________________ 

**1 week later **

Videl looked from her mother to her father. It was her birthday tomorrow and she knew they were up to something. She then closed the book she was reading. 

"Can I enter the world tournament next week" Videl asked 

Panna looked at her daughter and a sparkle appeared in her eyes. Causing Videl to cringe. Whenever she had that particular look in her face like she did now, you knew that she was up to something. 

"why don't you and Gohan train together, he's entering as well" Panna said 

"Mom!" she moaned "We have nothing in common", 'despite the fact that he is super cute' she thought to herself 

"It'll be a good chance for you two to get to know eachother better" Panna whispered 

"I guess" Videl said 'very' reluctantly, im gonna go over and ask him alright if it'll get you off my back. 

"It won't but you should ask him anyway. 

___________________ 

Eraser placed a few packets of cheese chips in the shopping trolley. Jo, Tiffany, Marker and Sharpner just stared. 

"what?" Eraser asked 

"Why so many of one flavour?" Jo asked 

"Have you seen how much Gohan eats?" Eraser asked "Trust me that won't even fill him" 

The group laughed. Tiffany continued pushing the trolley as she looked at her list. Unknown to her was the fact that another trolley was about to bang into her own. 

Bang 

"Oh I'm so sorry" the voice said , Tiffany looked up to meet the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. His short black hair spiked up in a way that it reminded her of Gohan. 

"It's all my f-f-f-f-" Tiffany said stuttering 

Jo banged her on her back. "Come on Tiff stop stuttering" 

"Hi my name is Leo" Leo said holding out his hand to shake Tiffany's. Jo reached for her friends hand and pushed it towards Leo's. The two shook hands. 

"I'm T-T-Ti-" Tiffany stuttered still looking at him. 

"Hey I'm Eraser" Eraser said "and this is Jo, Sharpnerand Marker" she introduced everyone, "And the one stuttering is Tiffany" 

"Nice to meet you Tiffany" 

"Uh….yeah" she answered dreamily 

"And if your not doing anything maybe we could do something tomorrow afternoon?" Leo asked 

"Oh sorry we have plans" Sharpner said eying Leo off. Eraser elbowed him in his chest. 

Marker pulled Tiffany away with the trolley in another isle, followed by Eraser and Sharpner. leaving Jo and Leo together. She pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen out of her handbag. She wrote a number on it. And an address. 

"We're throwing a friend of ours a birthday party, Tiffany would love to see you there" Jo answered 

"Is she always like that?" Leo asked with a twinkle in his eyes 

"What do you mean….stuttering?" 

He nodded. 

"No….by the way here's her mobile number, she'd love to hear from you" 

"I'd love to hear from her too" Leo answered "Nice meeting you Jo, I'll be there tommorow" 

"Good, we'll keep it a surprise for Tiff ok" 

"Right" 

In the other isle Tiffany began punching her own arm. She was an idiot. Or that's what she kept telling herself. She couldn't even speak around one cute, hot adorable guy. And she wrecked any chance with him. 

Jo came back with a smile. "What are we getting next?" 

"I'm such an idiot" Tiffany answered 

"Oh by the way" Jo said facing her friend "He said bye" 

"Oh damnit" 

**Meanwhile**

Videl sat in the Son households backyard with Gohan and Goten. Goten was sitting next to Videl smiling. 

"Are you gonna be my new sister?" Goten asked innocently 

"You asked that before….no im just a friend" Videl answered 

"So your eager to train for the world tornament?" Gohan asked "Can you handle being around me that much?" 

"I don't know" she said with a smirk, "Training might be too much for you to keep up" 

He chuckled to himself. "Perhaps it might" 

"What type of martial arts do you do?" Videl asked 

"I do a variety" Gohan answered 'Videl, damnit I really like you why can't I just get the courage to ask you out' he thought to himself 

__________________________________ 

**Lady Lunic:** once again I apologise for the shortness and im almost getting there for the long awaited romance between Videl and Gohan. I'm just tryin to think of how I could incorporate it into the story. 

But yeh I hope uyou enjoy and please review and let me know what else you think I should. 

_**This chapter is dedicated to the Anzacs who fought in the war and risked their lives for a peaceful future. LEST WE FORGET.**_


	7. Surprise Part 1

**Disclaimers:**  
**1.**I do not own any characters that appear in the Dragon Ball Z series.  
**2.**This idea is very stereotypical, you will be able to spot the clicès and everything.  
  
Gohan and Videl are my favourite couple from Dragon Ball Z and this is my fourth try at a romance fic with them, my other work was _Walk Me Home_,_Starting Out On a Journey_ and _Dragon Ball Z: A New Future_. I hope you find this story enjoyable and please review my flames if you can it makes me a better writer. 

--------------- 

Chapter 7 

--------------- 

Eraser put her hands on her hips. She looked down at Sharpner and Marker who were wrestling on the ground. Eraser sweatdropped. 

"You guys are idiots" Eraser said sighing "Look we _have_ to decorate this place, it was postponed from last week because of school this time lets get this place nicely decorated and ready alright" 

"Yeah, but markers got my roll of sticky tape" Sharpner complained. 

"Oh Damnit!!!" Jo shouted shaking her hand. The three looked at her. She looked back at them and spoke quietly. "Jammed my fingers in the door" 

"Trust you to do that" tiffany said pouting. "We have less then one hour to get this entertainment down pact before Videl gets here" 

"Yeah well I wont be playing a guitar without my hands you know" Jo answered 

"You won't have any need too" Tiffany threatened 

"I wonder how Gohan's keeping the guest of honour busy" Lime piped up from her spot of hanging up the streamers. They wanted to decorate the hall themselves not only to cut costs but also to add their own tastes in decoration. 

"Probably stuttering as he usually does" Jo piped up 

"I BETTER HAVE SOME GRANDBABIES SOON…" ChiChi snapped 

"I thought your hand was sore" Tiffany said sarcastically. 

"It is" Jo complained 

"Don't be mean" Lime answered as a mobile rang. 

"Who's is it?" Eraser asked as everyone picked up their mobile phones. "Not mine" 

"Mine!" Tiffany called putting her phone to her ear. She pulled it away just as quick. "CHICHI!!" the teen shouted into the phone. 

Everyone turned to the noise. "Keep them busy we're not finished yet" tiffany snapped into the phone again. 

"Ah that girl can stand up to anything" Marker teased. "Even I wouldn't stand up to Gohan's mom, even if I was dead" 

"Dude" Sharpner said "No one would stand to her" 

"YOU DO IT OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO HAVE ANY GRANDKIDS" tiffany threatened 

"Well someone just did" Jo teased 

Tiffany put the phone in her pocket and smiled. "They'll be here in 15 minutes" 

"ah so im not late" a voice piped up. Tiffany looked over to see Leo. She smiled at him. 

"H-H-H" she stuttered 

"Hey Leo!!" Jo shouted as Tiffany glared at her. 

"Hey jo" Leo answered as he placed a few presents on the table where all the other gifts were, he then walked over to Tiffany. "Anything I can help you with?" 

"Not unless you can play the guitar" Tiffany answered as she hugged him. 

He smiled at her. "you didn't stutter this time….and yes I actually can, I can paly the drums too" 

"You play drums?" Tiffany asked sitting down beside him as everyone else finished the decorating. 

"Yeah I've been learning for years" he answered 

"We are after a drummer you know" she answered with a sparkle in her eye. 

"I'd be glad to help out" Leo answered. 

Since meeting him at the shops, she'd been with him twice. And she adored him. He was so sweet. 

FLASHBACK 

Leo handed her a burger. She smiled graciously as she unwrapped it and began to eat it. 

"Thanks" she whispered 

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight too" 

"no problem" she answered as he smiled at her. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing your just not stuttering" Leo answered "Y'know I know that hardly know you, but I already like you a lot" 

"What are you trying to say?" tiffany asked 

"Will you be my girlfriend" 

"hmm" she whispered thoughtfully as she looked him over. He noticed and looked at her weirdly. 

"What are you doing?" he asked 

"Trying to see what im going to be attached too" 

Without warning he kissed her deeply. The weird thing was that she kissed him back. 

END FLASHBACK 

Just then Eraser's phone rang. She quickly put her hand in her pocket and pulled out phone and put it to her ear. 

"hello" she said politely "Yeah, Yeah, alright we'll assume places" and with that she put the phone in her pocket. She clapped her hands. "Alright people" 

"why is she acting like a director of some hotshot movie" Marker asked 

"Beats me" Sharpner answered 

"Videl will be arriving in five minutes and Panna reckons we will be shocked about something" Eraser said "So quickly finished your part and then hide" 

Tiffany smiled at her boyfriend. "Come on, we'll go hide now" 

"Yeah" he answered walking off. 

Videl looked up at Gohan and her mother weirdly. "Why are we at lasertec?" she asked 

"For some fun" Panna answered as she smirked at the two teens. 

"Mom…..what are you…." She paused as they entered a dark hall. The lights were all off. But the reflection of shiny streamers could be seen. 

"SURPRISE!!!!" 

Videl leapt back as the lights switched on and all her friends appeared infront of her. 

"wha….?" She said in shock as she faced Gohan. "YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN'T YOU?" 

"uh…..not entirely" Gohan said in a small voice 

"OH SHE'S ALREADY ORDERING HIM AROUND" ChiChi said happily as she clapped her hands together. "GOTEN!!" 

"Yes mom?" the demi saiyan groaned from his spot next to Marker. 

"Your gonna be uncle" Chichi said happily 

"Mom…." Gohan groaned 

"What..?" 

"back off" 

Eraser ran up to her friend and linked arms. She smiled. "We have to get into the game now" 

"What game?" Videl asked 

"Lasertec" Marker said appearing on the other side of her. Gohan walking behind them next to Lime. 

"You ok Gohan?" Lime asked concerned 

"Yeah" he answered "I don't know….Lime how do I tell her how I feel Lime?" 

She stared. He was never one to just say his problem out in the open. It must really be bugging him them. She placed her arm around his neck and pulled him down to eye level. 

"Come on, we'll pair up and we can talk then ok" Lime suggested 

"Yeah" Gohan said as the two picked up a gun and also a chest guard which went over their clothes. While setting up Gohan looked over to Videl who was beside eraser and Jo. Both were smiling at her and acting happy. Videl didn't look to happy though. Perhaps this whole party thing was a bad idea.

______________________

**Lady Lunic:** I hope you all like this forgive me for the shortness. but it's all i could do at the moment.

_Comments/flames are greatly appreciated_

Also if anybody as AIM MSN or Yahoo, i would be interested in hearing from you to discuss the idea's etc of this story.

**Yahoo** - Lady_Lunic

**AIM **- Flowheep

**MSN** - cosmic_twilight@hotmail.com

So yer please review and/or email me whichever you want im eager to hear from you.


	8. Close in the Past

**Disclaimers:**  
**1.**I do not own any characters that appear in the Dragon Ball Z series.  
**2.**This idea is very stereotypical, you will be able to spot the clichés and everything.  
  
Gohan and Videl are my favourite couple from Dragon Ball Z and this is my fourth try at a romance fic with them, my other work was _Walk Me Home_, _Starting Out On a Journey_ and _Dragon Ball Z: A New Future_. I hope you find this story enjoyable and please review my flames if you can it makes me a better writer. 

Also i will be answering your reviews at the bottom of this chapter. 

Chapter 8 – Mothers Day Special 

Walking off into the caves surrounding the hall was fun. /It was dark and holographic monsters were appearing. You had to shoot them as well as your friends. You could only get hit a total of ten times before you were out. Tiffany had Leo beside her as the two walked around their guns in the air. 

"GOTCHA!" a voice shouted and without warning Goten appeared in front of the duo, his gun in two. 

"GOTEN HOW'D YOU DO THAT" Tiffany snapped, "We have to pay for that now" 

"Oh don't worry watch this" Goten said innocently and he raised his hands and did a ki ball. Tiffany dropped to the ground. 

"wha…" she said in shock 

"Goten" a voice snapped in the air. He looked around to find his brother with his arms crossed. 

"What has mom and I told you?" Gohan asked 

"not to use ki outside of training unless instructed" The demi saiyan said looking down at his feet. 

"It's for safety reasons ok munchkin" Gohan answered kneeling beside the child. 

"Whoa….what was he doing with his hand Gohan?" Tiffany asked in shock 

"It was…" Gohan started 

"Ki…it's a technique which enables a fighter to use their own energy to create an attack" Leo finished. 

Gohan eyed him off as Lime latched her arm on his. "come on Wonder boy we'll go find your future girlfriend" 

"She's not my girlfriend" Gohan moaned '_not that I wouldn't mind that_' he thought to himself. 

"Yeah, well lets go find her and finish this gaming so we can get to the presents" Lime said as she pulled the teenager away from Leo, Tiffany and Goten. 

"Do you think Videl's going to be my new sister?" Goten asked innocently 

"We can only hope" Tiffany said "Come on lets go you can be on our team" 

"Really?" 

"Sure" Leo answered as the trio ran off following Gohan and Lime. 

Eraser kept walking back away from the holographic images and hit the wall. She dropped to the ground. 

"Ouch!" she cried "The wall hurts" 

Jo walked over to Eraser and helped her to her feet. "Come Eraser you'll be fine". Videl looked away from her friends. 

Jo noticed and went to her side. "Vi, whats wrong?" Jo asked concerned 

"Nothing" Videl whispered "I'm fine!" 

"You sure?" Jo asked 

"Yeah im sure" Videl answered 

"Ah Damnit!!!" a voice shrieked 

Jo, Eraser and Videl ran to the voice. They immediately laughed when they found Sharpner holding his head and _cursing_. 

"What happened Sharpie?" Eraser asked as Marker and Lime walked up laughing their heads off. 

"Ha ha ha ha" Marker laughed "You should've seen Gohan's face" 

"It wasn't my fault" Gohan said walking foreward and putting his hands in front of him in surrender. 

"What happened?" Jo asked 

"Gohan had a ditzy moment he tripped over something and his gun went flying…." Lime said happily 

"And Sharpner happened to be in the way of it" Marker teased 

Videl giggled a little. And without warning, she dragged everyone into a group hug. So they're the whole group stood. 

"Thank you so much for everything you guys have done for me" Videl whispered 

"YOUR WELCOME!!" They said in chorus. 

Panna sat next to ChiChi. Both were smirking. Both wanted their kids to get together. They were a perfect match. 

The group of teens walked into the hall. Tiffany, Leo and Goten followed shortly after. 

"How was it?" Panna asked 

"Excellent" Tiffany answered walking onto the stage and picking up her guitar. "jo!!!" she snapped 

Jo turned around to face her friend and cringed. "YEAH!" 

"HOWS YOUR HAND?" Tiffany shouted 

"it's good" Jo answered getting on the stage. 

Gohan sat beside Videl and Lime. Videl watching the stage eagerly. 

"Videl this was written for you by Me, Jo and Gohan I hope you like it" tiffany whispered as she began the beat on her guitar. 

_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken _

_Like remember when _

_You took my heart and put it back together again _

_You're it _

_You're the ultimate _

_It's automatic. _

_I'm sure of it _

_No lie _

_So don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy _

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life _

_For someone just like you _

_But you're it _

_You're the ultimate, you_

Videl smiled up at her friends. She loved hearing her friends sing. They were really good too. She was sure they would become a top band eventually. 

_You're the kind of chick who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine _

_You took my heart and put it back together again. _

_You're the kind of chick that blows my mind _

_But now it's my turn _

_You've been right in front of me _

_Everything I need _

_Why didn't I see _

_You're it _

_You're the ultimate, you.... _

Tiffany and Jo finished their notes on their guitar and bowed. All their friends were clapping. 

"That was more of a love song" Marker teased "Do you love Videl or something?" 

"Oh yes" Tiffany said with sarcasm as she put her guitar on the stage and walked off to her friends. "I love her so much, she's my close friend you boofhead" 

"Oh hurt to the quick" Marker said dropping to the ground and pretending to be dead. Everyone laughed. 

"alright enough time for presents" ChiChi insisted as she handed over a present to Videl. Videl smiled graciously. 

"You didn't have to get anything chichi, but thank you" Videl said as she opened the present. Only to find a photo of Gohan and goten. "Oh that's so cute" and they were tearing eachother into pieces. Videl showed the picture to everyone. 

"wonderboy" Lime teased "You look good as a blonde" 

Gohan blushed. Goten handed Videl a picture. That he had drawn especially for her. She smiled. Looking at it, she smiled even more. 

It had both families holding hands in a straight line. Her and Gohan were in the middle joining the two families. '_that would be a nice feeling_' she thought to herself. 

Panna smiled at the gifts. "Isn't that cute, but I have something very special for you my daughter" she handed her daughter a tiny box. Videl smiled as she opened it. In it laid a heart shaped necklace that has Videl carved on it. The necklace was gold and the locket was gold with red along the rim. 

Staring at it Videl thought of a necklace her mother used to have, which had her name on it. 

**Flashback**

_Chibi Videl was sitting down with her mother in hospital at age 6. Her mother had become very sick in the past few days and the doctors didn't think she'd make it. _

_Videl sat their not doing anything. She stared at her mother who just breathed in heavily. Tubes etc were sticking out of her body. _

_The door opened and in walked a woman with a child. He had spiky black hair. And the woman had long black hair in a ponytail. _

_"Go on" the woman whispered pointing to Videl. _

_"But mom" the boy complained "She has girl germs" _

_"No buts go on mister" the woman ordered as she walked over to Panna. "How are you going?" she whispered to the woman lying in bed. _

_"I've been better" Panna answered smiling slightly _

_"You'll be fine you'll see" The woman answered _

_"No I wont" Panna answered sadly "the doctors say there isn't much time left for me" _

_"No" _

_"Im not worried about that, im worried about how Hercule will handle Videl, she's a lot like him and I don't think he knows much about raising a kid cause I've always been there" _

_Videl picked up a small box of the table and walked away from the boy. She walked over to her mother. _

_"Mommy?" she asked innocently "What's in this box" _

_Panna smiled and the woman picked up the girl and put her on the bed beside her mother. _

_"that's what your grand mother gave me on my 17th birthday" Panna answered "It was the best birthday gift I ever received" _

_"that's sweet" Videl whispered as she picked up a card off the desk. "I gave this to you for mothers day didn't I?" _

_"Yes, and I love it all the time sweetie" Panna answered as the child wrapped her arms around the womans neck. _

_"I don't want you to die mommy" Videl sobbed "I'm too young to have no mommy" _

_Panna choked for a few seconds, before she could answer. "You'll always have a mother….im not going anywhere" _

_"Then why are you here on Mothers Day for?" _

_"Because im sick, they want to make sure I get better" _

_"oh" _

**_2 years later _**

_8 year old Videl stood near the woman and another 8 year old boy. She looked sad. She was moving to Orange Star City and was leaving her friends in the Mountain Area. _

_The woman hugged Panna. "Keep in contact ok" _

_"Will do " Panna answered "You too" _

_"Ofcourse" _

_Videl looked up to the 8 year old who was slightly taller then herself. He handed her a present. It was a necklace, which had a dragon on it. She thanked him. _

_"thank you….i have something for you too" Videl whispered as she handed him a star shaped locket. "I know it's girly, but its really special to me, and so are you and I'd really like you have it" _

_He smiled at her as he looked down at the locket. "I'll miss you Videl" _

_"I'll miss you too….." she trailed off as he leant in and kissed her cheek. _

_"Till we meet again Shorty" _

**End Flashback **

"Thank you mom" Videl whispered 

"My turn" Gohan answered handing her a gift. "I've had this for years, but you might like it" 

She unwrapped the present and was shocked to see a star locket. IT had friendship written on the front in Japanese. And it was gold with blue '_ribbons_' imprinted on the locket. She looked up at Gohan as a dear fell down her cheek. Gohan didn't know what was wrong with but was even more shocked when she threw herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He pulled her close, not realizing it. But he did know, that for some reason this felt right. 

**lady lunic**: I rather like this chapter, it's sweet and allowed me to get more onto the romance side of things a little. I don't know if it will have much Gohan/Lime at the moment, I've never tried writing a fic like that, but I am considering giving it a try. 

Please let me know your _honest _opinions. And flame me please it makes me a better writer. 

The song used is in this chapter is Ultamite by Lindsay Lohan from Freak Friday, only i changed the words so it seemed like it was written by Gohan, even though Tiffany sung it...hmmm another contradiction lol. 

Anyway please review me your thoughts.

**Jsinuyasha -** i used to update quickly but not anymore unfortunately due to reasons at home, but i try my hardest for all you guys and im glad you like me work.

**Lunas Meow** - yer my moms weird, you should see what she does in the shopping centers you wouldn;t believe it. She's worse then me.


	9. Secrets

**Disclaimers:**  
**1.**I do not own any characters that appear in the Dragon Ball Z series.  
**2.**This idea is very stereotypical, you will be able to spot the clichés and everything.

**3.**Serena is courtesy of Frying Pan of doom and is used with permission she sent me a txt message with the permission.  
  
Gohan and Videl are my favourite couple from Dragon Ball Z and this is my fourth try at a romance fic with them, my other work was _Walk Me Home_, _Starting Out On a Journey_ and _Dragon Ball Z: A New Future_. I hope you find this story enjoyable and please review my flames if you can it makes me a better writer.

Chapter 9 –

Everyone stared at Videl who was hugging Gohan for her life. The feeling she got at the memory of him was unexplainable y'know.

"I can't believe its you" she cried into him

"Uh….mom" Gohan asked confused looking over to his mother. "Help me!"

At this Videl pulled away in shock. Gohan cringed when he saw her lavender blue eyes look up at him with tears welling in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Jo asked pulling her friend close to her. Videl pulled out of Jo's grip and looked up at Gohan.

"You don't remember do you?" Videl whispered cautiously

"Remember what?" Gohan asked confused

"Don't Worry" Videl answered sadly. She looked to her friends and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

Panna and Chichi looked at each other. They had both been wondering when they would remember each other. As children they were inseparable. They looked over to Videl who was happily accepting gifts. Now they had to hope that Gohan would remember everything in time.

Tiffany smiled. "Well this is all fine and all but when are you going to open my present?"

Everyone laughed as the teenager handed over a present. Videl thanked her graciously and began to unwrap the present. Tiffany sat back with Leo.

"Oh Wow!" Videl said happily as she held the photo frame for everyone to see. "It's me, you and Eraser when we were kids"

"Yer, you have no idea how hard it was to find that picture" Tiffany said as she felt someone grip the collar of her shirt. "Huh?"

"You didn't tell me you were going to be giving her a baby picture of us" Eraser said through her teeth

"See she is mean" Sharpner said as he received a bang on the head from Eraser. "Ow…..Babe?"

"Sorry Sharpie" Eraser said apologetically.

That night Videl sat on her bed looking at her locket. She remembered the little boy who had given her, her very first kiss. She kept asking herself why she hadn't remembered him until she saw the locket for the first time in years.

Panna walked in and sat on the bed beside her daughter.

"You ok?" Panna asked as her daughter looked up at her.

"How come you never told me?"

"You had to find out on your own"

"Do you remember how upset I was after we moved?"

"Offcourse I do" Panna answered tears welling in her own eyes. "I watched you for weeks on ed, he was never able to return your calls, he was so busy with training"

"Training?" Videl asked curiously

"For the cell games" Panna clarified. "He was fighting against with his father and friends, things were rough after the cell games,"

Videl stared up at her in shock. ""You knew all this time, you told me he was dead"

"I had to stop you from the pain"

"You caused me more pain" Videl said raising her voice. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "How come he doesn't remember me"

"Not my p[lace to tell" Panna said "Perhaps you should speak to ChiChi"

"Why….what are you two hiding"

"Nothing it's just a long story" Panna said

"Don't try and squirm your way out of this" Videl answered rudely

"I'm not, it isn't my place to tell"

"Who's is it?"

"Gohan's and Chichi's"

Meanwhile on King Kai's Planet 

A 17-year-old girl with long black hair in a ponytail was warming down after her training. Her hair was spikey like Radditz, She smiled at King Kai with her black eyes. Beside her was Goku. And he was panting in exhaustion.

"Whoa…. you've gotten a lot stronger since you came here" Goku said proudly as his stomach rumbled.

"You saiyans always thinking with your stomaches" King Kai said, "I got a buffet set up"

"Oh yeh!!" the girl said as she began walking off beside Goku. "So Dad do you think I'll be able to go back home soon?"

"What do you think King Ka?" Goku said tightening his Gi.

"She's awfully strong, but it might a huge effect on your family" King Kai said

"What do you mean?" The girl asked

"Well you remember the wish you made on the dragon balls before you came here?" King Kai asked

She nodded her understanding.

"Well it didn't come into effect until after Cell was defeated, it gave Gohan the strength to defeat him"

"So why's that so bad?" She asked

"Well it erased the memories of all those he cared for excluding his mother. "You going back will break the wish and then he will have a sudden rush of all the pain that he had forgotten about when he was younger."

"But you said I was only here to train to be stronger for future threats………..well I'm strong" the girl said raising her voice "AND I WANNA SEE MY FAMILY!!!"

Goku dropped to the ground. "Man she really is like Chichi I never noticed it before"

"I HEARD THAT DAD!!!!" the girl shouted at the man on the ground.

"Ouch" Goku whispered to himself.

"Mom what are you looking for?" Gohan asked watching his mother rampage through the photo albums. The piles of albums on the floor evidence of this.

"A Picture" She answered frantically

"Mom" Goten said "Your making a mess"

"Oh I gotta find it" Chichi answered throwing a photo album at each of the boys.

"DO SOMETHING USEFUL"

Gohan nodded. You knew not to disagree with this woman. He began to go through the photos. Things were silent for a few moments.

That all stopped when Gohan held up a picture of a girl with long black hair trailing down her back, it was like radditz except it was in a high ponytail. She had black eyes, and looked to be the same age as Gohan. She was pulling a face, and was standing next to Chibi Gohan.

"Hey mom?" Gohan asked "Who's this im with"

Chichi looked up and pulled the picture from her sons grip.

"Mom!" He groaned trying to pull back from her

ChiChi smiled at the picture as a few tears trailed down cheek.

"Mom" He asked "Are you ok?" he was now more concerned about her crying, then looking at the picture.

"OH Serena" she cried

"Serena?" Gohan asked curiously

"Mom, who's Serena?" Goten asked

ChiChi tried to contain herself. But it wasn't working. It was really hard. She tried to compose herself.

"Serena…" she cried "She's your…..your sister"

"WHAT?!" Goten and Gohan said In shock at the same time.

**Lady Lunic: **Sorry about the length, im trying my hardest honestly. Just don't enough time. Please review me your thoughts. I'm tired of continuously updating with short chapters honestly I am. But I am trying my best. Also recently some people tried to add me to their msn messengers and unfortunately my uncle was on the comp and denied them thinking it was for his pager…I am very sorry all I know is that the name was along the lines of Kazzaa or something like that. So if you read this I am terribly sorry please add me and I will add you no fail.

P.S Ya'll have to see Lion King 3 I love it. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers:**  
**1.**I do not own any characters that appear in the Dragon Ball Z series.  
**2.**This idea is very stereotypical, you will be able to spot the clichés and everything.

**3.**Serena is courtesy of Frying Pan of doom and is used with permission she sent me a txt message with the permission.  
  
Gohan and Videl are my favourite couple from Dragon Ball Z and this is my fourth try at a romance fic with them, my other work was _Walk Me Home_, _Starting Out On a Journey_ and _Dragon Ball Z: A New Future_. I hope you find this story enjoyable and please review my flames if you can it makes me a better writer.

Reviews will be answered at the end of this chapter.

**Previously on How Things Work Out? **

_ChiChi tried to contain herself. But it wasn't working. It was really hard. She tried to compose herself. _

_"Serena…" she cried "She's your…your sister" _

_"WHAT?" Goten and Gohan said In shock at the same time. _

-----------------------------------

Chapter 10 – 

-----------------------------------

Gohan stared at his mother in disbelief. This wasn't possible. A sister. How come he had no recollection of this at all. It wasn't like it could happen and he not know about it.

"Our what?" Gohan repeated

"Your sister" ChiChi repeated sitting down beside her son. "I guess its time I be completely honest with you two"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Goten asked "How can we have a sister? Where has she been?"

"Oh I get it…your pregnant" Gohan said clueless "With a girl…..Hmm a female saiyan I bet it'll be pretty strong…."

"NO!!" ChiChi said, "How could you even think that I would be with anyone but your father!!!!!"

"Ouch!" Gohan answered as he flinched. ChiChi had punched him.

Serena watched as her father ate his food as if it were going out of fashion. She however wasn't as happy as she usually was. King Kai noticed and decided to do something to cheer her up.

"Serena" King Kai answered as she looked up at him, still playing with her food via her spoon. "I've made a few arrangements, you can go finish your training with an old friend of mine, Supreme Kai, from there on you will be released back onto earth"

Serena smiled broadly, she flung her arms around King Kai. "Thank you so much King Kai"

"Dad did you hear that we're going home" Serena said excitedly, but her excitement stopped when noticed her father nodding his head. "Dad"

"I can't go, I'm dead remember" Goku answered

"Why not?" Serena begged

"Give your mom and Brother a big hug for me and tell them I love them with all my heart, and I'm sorry for what I put them through, and I'm sorry for not being there" Goku said "Do me proud"

"I will" Serena answered, "Will we ever see you again?"

"When we meet in the other world" Goku answered "King Kai when does she leave?"

"Now actually" a voice piped up from the sky.

"What?" Goku asked

"I'm ready" Serena piped up from her spot across the table. "How do I get there?"

"See that circle on the floor near the door" the voice commanded "Stand on it and you will automatically be transported here"

"Alright" Serena said getting to her feet and walking over to the spot.

"Remember to tell them how sorry I am" Goku said thankfully "I love you"

"I love you too" Serena answered "Daddy"

**The Following Day**

Gohan sat his desk in shock. The news he had been delivered last night were really a surprise. Videl was pretty much in the same shock. She remembered Gohan from years back, and he didn't remember her. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. After the moment she met him she had told him that they weren't meant to communicate.

Eraser sat beside Gohan. "You ok?"

"Yeah" Gohan answered quietly

Eraser moved to Videl. "You ok?" she repeated

"Yeah" Videl answered looking at the locket in her hands. "Where are Tiffany and Jo?"

"What about us?" Sharpner and Marker spoke up as they walked towards the small group.

"Forget them" Jo said walking up and placing her bag on the table. "Was a heck of a party yesterday wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, thank you very much" Videl said thankfully

Tiffany sat down starry eyed. She sighed. She began to sing to herself softly. "_In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside, Was then there I realised, that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry_"

Marker and Eraser looked over to Tiffany, who out of the blue had just begun to sing.

"You guys all set for the competition next week?" Eraser said changing conversation. This caused Tiffany to sit up straight.

"Oh my god, the competition, my moms gonna kill me" Tiffany said grabbing her bag off the table and reaching for her music book. "That's what my mom meant by I hope you practice a lot and are all ready for Friday night"

"OH shi-shish kebab" Jo said upon realisation of what she was about to say.

"Damnit" Tiffany answered, "Gohan, we need your voice…Videl I know you can play guitar and that you can sing, and whether you say yes or no you're in too"

"Tiffany no" Videl groaned "I'm not into performing you know that"

"Yeah you are" Tiffany answered "Come on please…we need another guitarist and another voice"

"But Tiffanyyyyyyyyyyy" Videl groaned even louder.

"Please Vi?" Tiffany begged "We have seven days to rehearse and your not gonna make me bring in Eraser are you"

"Oh alright" Videl answered reluctantly "I'll do it"

**Meanwhile in the land O Kai's**

Serena wiped the sweat off her forehead. She held the sword up and smiled. This was it, time in the land of the kai's past a lot quicker then that on earth. It felt like she'd been here for a week.

There was an applause. Which caused Serena to turn around to come face to face with two figures. One was Kabito and the other was Supreme Kai his white mowhawk brushed back.

She smiled. "Can I go home yet?"

"What do you think master?" Kabitu asked

"You have been training very hard and I don't see any harm in you returning to your home" Supreme Kai said as he walked over to his student. He raised his hands above her above her body, and concentrated. Her outfit was torn at all sides.

Within a few seconds, she was out of her training gi. And she was wearing a pair of black denim ¾ pants with a chain around her waist. Spiked cufflinks around her rist. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and her t-shirt was black and torn at the sleeves and said 'Today's not your Day'

"Kibitu could you please take her to her home in the city " Supreme Kai said

"Um…something is wrong there, I live in the country" Serena answered

"Not anymore" Supreme Kai answered as Kibitu touched her shoulder and the duo disappeared. They reappeared at the front of the Son and Satan household.

"Remember" Kibitu said "Keep this sword with you, it will help in the future" HE handed over the Z sword to her.

"Thank you"

"Good luck" and with that he vanished.

Serena smiled as she walked into the front yard of the house. She knocked on the door. And waited. She heard footsteps reach the door and unlock it. She came face to face with a woman with long black hair. IT down her back.

She gulped nervously. "Mom?"

**Lady Lunic**: I actually kinda like this chapter; I'm trying to think of what else I can do with this so any ideas are greatly appreciated. I'd like to apologise for the lateness of this school has been hectic and I've had other things on my mind. I've decided that I should have a few people to help me with most of my fics, in the way of spelling grammar and possibly storylines etc, for this fic and most of my others. If any body is interested just tell me so in the review, I would love to hear from you.

Also just to clear things up, the competition and concert I mentioned in chapter six I think it was are the same things.

Here are the answers to your reviews.

**Cold-eyes-for-you**: To tell the truth the idea's I get are either when im class and coughs not falling asleep insert shifty eyes or just when im talking to my sis Frying Pan of Doom, you'd be amazed at the convo's we have and the idea's that we come up with. But im glad you like this story. If you have any idea's I'd be really glad to hear them.

**Lunas Meow**: Serena was actually by my sis, she begged (if I remember the phone call properly) me to put her in, or maybe she just brought it up in not sure. But yer, she had a few good idea's and they seemed good to me too so yer, I was actually thinking of giving Gohan a sister in my early fics but calling her Keiko or something cos I like that name lol. Glad you like the fic.

**Gohangirl7711**: Glad you like it, I've checked out some of your fics and I love them, but yours are better then mine. Remember to stick around lol.

**Shadowed Rains**: I could hug you hugglez my word for hugz. Yes go the short chapter, lol I just find it hard to find the time to write up the chapters, but yer…..thank youoooooooooooooooo for not minding.

**Frying Pan of Doom**: No the locket is not from Sailor Moon. However I do have this thing in all my fics that the locket looks like it is. Besides I wrote the last chapter up in an hour or so. But yer.

**HeartillyAngel**: Hmm fresh meat…. droolz lol just joking. But yer glad you like my writing. Suspense??? I didn't notice it had any.

**JsinuYasha**: I'm glad that you like my work. And thank you for your comment. However sadly I don't update that frequently no more I try to update every week, but I don't think its working lol. But I will keep it up I promise.

Also I am considering of instead of having a sequel. (It still may happen) I'll have this fic divided into saga's. The on you are reading now is '_The High School Saga_' your opinions would be greatly appreciated.

Love ya all heaps.

Lunic xoxoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**How Things Work Out?**

1. All characters appearing the show are courtesy of their respective owners and designers

2. All other characters such as Serena are copyright of Frying Pan of Doom (love ya sis) Be sure to check out her work and give her the inspiration to update, she goes on holidays soon so beg her cause I am hint hint Serena Son is property of Frying Pan of Doom. You should go see her work it is very worthwhile reading. Ignores the NO IT AIN'T by FPOD herself

3. Tiffany and Jo are mine…. well kinda considering they are my friends, so their not really mine. But you get that.

4. This chapter was edited and put into HTML format by **_GohanGirl7711_**.

Serena stood staring at the woman in front of her. She kept watching her carefully. She wanted to speak but something inside her was telling her not too. She opened her mouth but just couldn't bring herself to make a sound.

"Excuse me young lady?" the woman asked the girl in front of her.

Serena just stood there. The lady kept watching, always being careful not to take her eyes off her.

'I can't do this' she thought to herself as she turned around and ran down the stairs. What she wasn't counting on was a young man and girl behind him. She knocked him to the ground much to the shock of the teen.

"Ouch" he groaned feeling his head. "Who are you, you're awfully strong…"

Serena just got up and left. Leaving Gohan looking after her in surprise and Tiffany and Videl were left looking on from behind both with confused looks on their faces.

"Who was that?" Tiffany answered

"Yeah" Videl piped up from behind the two. "Mom… who was that?"

"I have no idea," Panna whispered letting the trio through the door. Videl gave her mother a quick hug.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm ok, I just couldn't help thinking that I knew that girl from somewhere" Panna whispered walking into the house, "How was your day?"

They walked into the kitchen where Chi Chi was pouring some coffee.

"Afternoon Chi Chi?" Videl said politely as a small blur attached itself to her leg.

"Hey Videl!" the small blob said cheerily as Videl giggled.

"Hey Goten" she whispered to the adorable munchkin. "How are you?"

"I'm alright though" Goten answered "Missed you heaps"

She smiled at him as she felt a warm arm reach for hers. She turned to see Gohan. She smiled at him sweetly.

"You coming" he asked gently ignoring the "_Oh what a perfect couple, imagine the grandkids_" his mother was saying. She nodded. After all they had lots of work to do on the competition and they wouldn't get any done by sitting down talking about it. Besides anything was better then listening to their parents raving about grand children.

Videl followed Gohan to his room where Tiffany was sitting on the bed. She smiled. It was obvious she had a plan…and more importantly the two teens knew it involved them from the way their friend was looking at them.

Meanwhile Serena threw herself on the ground, continually banging her fist against it, forcing the dirt to separate and form a small ditch.

'_Your such an idiot_' she thought to herself, '_why do you act like that, I knew this would happen_' she began to cry to herself.

"Damn" she whispered "I knew I'd choke, what's wrong with me?"

_ 'What's wrong with you?'_ A voice called. Serena froze.

"Who are you?" she asked only to be answered with an echo of her question. She looked around there were no figures to who the voice could have come from. There was only her.

"It couldn't have been much worse…." She whispered to herself as she thought back to herself. In her memories she didn't ever remember her family living in the city, they'd always lived in the mountain areas. That wasn't the strange part. The strange thing was she knew to go to that particular house.

The wind blowing. The rain dropping on the leaves. A body lay lifeless on the ground. The water beading off her arms.

Yes dear reader this body was in fact a female lying on the ground. Her long black hair and slender body. The rain gradually slowed down when it stopped the girl woke up.

"Its strange" Tiffany said in a low voice "I'm watching it but I feel as if its me getting picked up! Like I'm not all there you know"

Videl looked on quietly as Gohan nodded his agreement.

"I've had the same dream" he confessed facing the two. Especially Videl who for one was being very quiet.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany answered clueless as she sat beside Videl who looked deep in thought, and in a world of her own.

"I've had that dream, only it felt like a part of me was missing as the girl was taken away y'know"

She nodded. "Videl are you ok?"

Videl appeared to jump out of thought upon hearing her friends voice. Her voice was small as she looked at the man sitting on the chair.

"How come you don't remember me?"

"I know" He answered sadly. "I don't remember anything from when I was a child, its very strange, but under the circumstances I guess it may be best if I don't remember anything, anyways let's get started on this song ok, we really need to practice"

"Ok" Tiffany answered, "Where's the CD player?"

Jo pushed the trolley down the isle of the supermarket, Marker beside her casually placing things in the trolley. She didn't look too pleased.

"My hand is hurting so bad" she complained

"Poor baby" Marker answered sarcastically as he dodged a playful punch from the teen. She smiled. Not that she had much to smile about. She was shopping the one thing she hated in most the whole world. They were shopping for food.

"Tomato sauce Marker" Jo answered pushing the trolley away from him as he began to try and balance on the edge. "Marker cut it out will you"

He pouted.

"HEY JO!" 

Jo turned to face the owner of the voice. It happened to be none other then Leo. She smiled graciously as he appeared beside her with a trolley.

"How's Tiffany doing? I haven't seen her in a few days or heard from her," Leo answered.

"Don't worry" Jo said patting his back.

"She's been really busy she's got a concert this Friday night, speaking of which are you going?" Marker asked

"Might as well" Leo answered, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Shopping, you know considering I live with Marker, he seems to eat more in a day then me in a week" Jo teased as Leo chuckled.

"Hey!" Marker said biting back. "You try living with my brother and seeing how much he eats you'd understand then"

"Hey I've seen Gohan eat, that's enough for me" Jo answered

"Hmm so where's Tiffany now?" Leo asked curiously

"Over at Gohan's to practise" Marker answered

"Don't fret, she's with Videl too" Jo said "Speaking of which we have a proposition of you…. to do with a few of our friends, you interested?"

"I guess, what is it" Leo asked in a conversation of his own. Jo smiled she and Tiffany had planned this out for a little while. And no matter what they WOULD get their friends together.

Tiffany smiled at Videl who had just finished singing. She had sung '_Girl of Your Dreams_' a song which Tiffany had wrote, and Videl sung it so well, she actually believed what she was saying. And it is hard to find someone who can sing and do that to you.

They stared at her. She sunk back in embarrassment. "What are you two looking at?"

"You" Tiffany said playfully "That was really well done"

Gohan was still staring. "That was amazing"

"Really?" Videl asked curiously.

The two nodded. That definitely has to be your song. Videl's watch beeped. She groaned. And stood up and grabbed her backpack and flung it on her back. She flipped the top of her watch up and spoke into it.

Gohan watched in shock. She was talking to a watch. Which was very strange. She faced them and smiled weakly.

"I've gotta go help out at a bust, catch ya later" and with that she left, leaving Gohan staring at Tiffany.

"What was that about?" he asked

"She helps keep the streets safe with the police force" Tiffany said casually

"But she'll get hurt"

"It's all part of the business as she says,"

Serena brushed her hair behind her ear. That's it she had to get some shelter of some kind. She couldn't live on the streets. She would have to do her best to get some money and set herself up in an apartment, until she had the '_guts_' to confront her mother, who she was sure would be very angry at her for leaving like she did.

'_Oh no_' Serena thought, "Maybe it'd be safer to just begin life on my own"

_ Serena_

Serena looked up. She thought she heard her name. Not only that but it sounded like her father. "Daddy?"

_ "Serena, you have to go back to your mother and brother, they need you more then anything in this world, they lost me, don't let them lose you too" her fathers voice said from the sky._

"But, I caused him so much pain when I left" Serena cried softly

_"You can't let it get to you, King Kai assures me that their hearts have healed, they'll understand why you left"_

"You don't see!!" Serena said raising her voice. "Their hearts have healed, I don't want to do anything that will hurt them, please just let them live their lives," her voice dropped "And I'll live mine"

There was silence. Her father had given up, and she knew it. She sighed to herself. She reached into her pocket to find her wallet, with her key card and everything set into it. She walked off towards a tall building in the middle of the city. A big sign, which said 'VACANCY', was visible and she walked into the building.

** The Following Day**

Our favourite teens sat in the music hall. Jo on stage with her guitar hanging off her hip. Her black mesh top, covered with a black tank top which clearly said '_Punk Off_'. Marker sat beside Sharpener and smirked.

"Ok" Tiffany said placing her head in her hands. "Jo you get ready for "_On The Line_"

Jo nodded.

"Videl I want you on bass" Tiffany said smiling "Gohan you're upfront with me"

"Where do you want me?" a voice called. Tiffany looked to the owner of the voice only to see Leo. And he had a set of drum sticks with him. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you so much" She whispered to him "You have no idea how much this means to me"

"I have a feeling" Leo answered with a smirk as he ran his hand along her cheek. He smiled "Let's get started"

The music began to play, and Gohan brought the microphone to his lips.

_I'm laying it_

Everyone else began to sing together now. The harmony their voices made was beautiful, they all went together.

_On the line to show you_

_I'll never let you go_

_On the line for your love_

_ There's nothing_

_I want more_

Gohan paused for a moment and then begun to sing the next verse as Videl walked over to him, her guitar on her hips.

_ Another dead end street_

_ Another love gone wrong_

_ Another shattered dream_

_ Always the same old song_

_I started thinking that_

_You'd never come along_

Videl walked closer to the microphone during this verse and began to sing herself. With Jo doing backing vocals.

_I got all this love inside_

_That I'm sure you want tonight_

_I'm wishing you_

_What I've been through_

_To get to you_

Everyone began to sing the chorus. Marker and Sharpener were clapping furiously as Eraser walked in the room with a black haired, black-eyed girl beside her.

_I'm laying it_

_On the line to show you_

_ (Never gonna let you go_

_Never gonna let you go)_

_On the line for your love_

_ There's nothing_

_I want more_

_When you smile_

_I feel my heart open_

_And I know there's nothing_

_That I would not do_

_I'm layin' it_

_On the line this time_

_Just to be with you_

The music faded out, leaving the four people in the audience clapping violently. Eraser smiled as she got to her feet.

"GUYS!!!" she shouted to get their attention. They all faced her. "This is a new student, her name is Serena"

Videl, Jo and Tiffany dropped their guitars and walked over to the girl.

"Hey" Jo said happily "I'm Jo, this is Videl, that's Tiffany, and the handsome guy sitting down on the chair is Gohan"

Serena waved to everyone. She slightly choked at the sight of Gohan though. She couldn't help but think of the pain that she'd caused him all those years ago.

Tiffany didn't look at the girl. There was something not right about her. Something that she wasn't telling and she knew that she would get to the bottom of it.

Videl walked over and sat beside Gohan. He just smiled at her. She smiled back at him. What she had noticed is that whenever she was around him he always seemed to blush. His cheeks would go a bright pink, and he seemed to laugh nervously a lot.

"You ok?" she asked him

"Yeah" he answered quietly. There was something about this girl that he liked. He liked a lot. He didn't know what, but he knew he would soon enough.

Tiffany and Jo smirked at each other. It was time to put their plan into action. They had gotten all of their friends in on it.

"So let's begin and get our mission complete, eh?" Jo said

"Hmm seems like the right time doesn't it?" Tiffany answered thoughtfully for a moment. "HEY!"

"What?" Jo asked curiously

"Sleepover at my place!" Tiffany answered "HEY GUYS!!!" everyone looked "Sleepover at my place tonight, your all invited!"

Everyone smirked. Tonight would be a fun filled night, and it was a pity the two unsuspecting teens happily chatting to each other, didn't know anything about it.

**LadyLunic**: Hope you guys like this, i have the next chapter almost finished ready to upload, plus im working on a new peice as we speak, well hope you guys like this and i cant thank Gohangirl1177 enough for all her help.


	12. ChiChi's Wish Comes True

**How Things Work Out?**  
  
All characters appearing the show are courtesy of their respective owners and designers All other characters such as Serena are copyright of Frying Pan of doom (love ya sis) Be sure to check out her work and give her the inspiration to update, she goes on holidays soon so beg her cos I am hint hint Serena Son is property of Frying Pan of doom. You should go seek her work it is very worthwhile reading. Ignores the NO IT AINT by FPOD herself Tiffany and Jo are mine.... well kinda considering they are my friends, so their not really mine. But you get that.  
  
NOTE: This beginning of this chapter will have serious OOC and im not  
able to include to full thing of what was happing due to the fact that my  
rating is only PG 13, im playing it safe I will be writing up the full  
thing as a ONE SHOT and uploading it when I finish it, there is no SEX  
incase your thinking that its just because of the alcohol use and  
everything, just to play it safe. Think of what teenagers get up to when  
they meet up and you'll get my drift.  
  
Hope you enjoy this.  
  
====================================  
  
Chapter 12 – ChiChi's wish comes true  
  
====================================  
  
Tiffany rolled over on the bed. She was wearing a blue pair of  
flannelette pyjamas. Jo walked into the room carrying a huge bowl of  
popcorn. She smiled as she sat down beside her friend.  
  
"How is it?" She said brushing her hair back, "That im over at your place  
yet im getting the munchies?"  
  
Tiffany giggled, as there was a knock on the door from her balcony. She  
walked to the door and opened it. She came face to face with Gohan and  
Videl. Videl whose hair was a mess didn't exactly look too thrilled. She  
smirked at the duo.  
  
"When are Marker and Leo getting here?" Gohan asked politely setting down  
the two's bag.  
  
"They'll be here soon," Jo, answered happily welcoming them onto the  
mattress in which she was sitting on. They're also a pile of blankets in  
front of them. Gohan looked at the girls.  
  
"So um...why are we getting together anyway?" Gohan asked  
  
"To relax" Tiffany said cutting in.  
  
"Yeah well" Gohan answered uncomfortably "I feel really uncomfortable  
being the only guy"  
  
"What's to be uncomfortable about?" Jo asked "I mean I know im sexy, and  
wanted and everything but you can resist me"  
  
This caused a giggle between the girls. Jo sighed. "That new girl seemed  
like she was trying to hide something"  
  
"She looks that girl that was at Gohan's place yesterday before she ran  
off" Videl pointed out.  
  
Gohan looked in deep in thought as his mobile rang. He just sat there.  
Leaving the girls looking at him.  
  
"You going to answer that?" Tiffany asked. He realised and picked up the  
phone. He smiled as he held it to his ear.  
  
"Hello" Gohan said "This is Son Gohan speaking. May I ask who's  
speaking?"  
  
"OH god your so polite man" Marker said from the doorway. Leo was behind  
him. Sharpener behind them followed by Eraser who was talking on her  
portable device known as a phone. Both were holding a carton of beer  
each, and also carrying a few cartons of Vodka Cruisers. They handed one  
to each of the girls.  
  
Without thinking Gohan pulled a stunt, which was very unlike him. He gave  
marker the 'read between the line' hand. They all laughed at the teen.  
Leo gave Tiffany a hug before sitting beside her.  
  
Gohan pulled the phone away from his ear.  
  
They all sweat dropped. "It's his mother" Marker teased opening up a the  
carton of beer and giving himself a can.  
  
"Hey Videl...Gohan can you guys help me get some blankets out of the next  
room" Tiffany asked witch a big smirk on her face.  
  
The two nodded and followed the teen out the door and down the hallway.  
Jo smiled as she cuddled up to her boyfriend. "Fingers crossed this works  
eh?"  
  
Marker nodded. "Those two so dig each other it isn't funny"  
  
"Even I'd noticed that" Leo answered "It would save us all a lot of  
trouble"  
  
The three nodded. I suppose dear reader your wondering what their four  
are up too with our favourite couple or our soon-to-be-couple as they  
should soon be together.  
  
Thing were silent and it felt like a lot of time had passed when Tiffany  
walked into the room swirling her keys around. A huge grin was plastered  
on her face as she gave the thumbs up. Which meant she'd succeeded.  
  
The lights were dimmed. There were no windows open, they were locked.  
They knew this because Gohan had been sitting for the last ten minutes  
watching Videl trying to break out of the room.  
  
"Come on Shorty" Gohan said patting the bed beside him. She sighed and  
walked over and sat down. He began to massage her back. "Your so tense"  
  
"Yeah" Videl whispered "This may come as a shock but school isn't a  
haven" she shivered at his warm touch on her body. It was driving her  
crazy.  
  
"I wouldn't know" He whispered "MY mother was always stressed about  
schoolwork, so I was always doing a lot"  
  
Videl turned around to face him. She sank in his grip. He was so warm,  
and at the moment she didn't care who saw them she felt very warm.  
  
"Why don't you remember me?" Videl asked sadly  
  
"I told you I don't know" he answered "What am I supposed to remember  
anyways?"  
  
Videl sighed and leaned away from him. "When we were little, we used to  
be inseperable" she whispered "Or so my mom told me" 'God damnit Gohan  
you make me nervous' she thought to herself  
  
'she's so beautiful' he thought to himself as he looked over her body.  
The curves were in the right spots. She pulled her long black hair out of  
the pigails it was in. Her hair trailed over her shoulders. Gohan had  
never noticed this before, but she looked beautiful with her hair down.  
  
"Gohan..."she trailed off as he ran his hand along her cheek. She smiled.  
She could feel her cheeks blushing. She could also feel her temperature  
rising. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She  
couldn't control herself around him.  
  
"Gohan...what are you doing?" Videl asked, he loosened his grip and she  
pouted.  
  
"Sorry" he whispered nervously  
  
"It's alright" Videl whispered as she put his arm back around her waist.  
"You know I thinking this was all a certain few peoples plan, don't you?"  
'I'll have to thank them if things go alright' she thought  
  
Gohan looked shocked. "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously. He  
had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed. He was really naïve.  
Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him  
deeply.  
  
Videl sighed. 'I think that alcohol is beginning to sink in' she thought  
to herself.  
  
Jo rolled around. She couldn't help it. She feeling awfully bored. Marker  
and Leo looked to be in the same state. Tiffany however was a completely  
other book on the shelf. She was filled with energy.  
  
"Oh I wonder is they've made any progress yet?" She said in excitement  
  
Marker groaned before Jo had a chance too. Tiffany was silent for a few  
seconds but then she finally clicked.  
  
"HEY!!!" she got to her feet. Leo following closely. "We'll go check on  
the love birds"  
  
They walked out of the room and into the hall. Happily talking and the  
occasional hug. Leo smiled at her.  
  
"Do you really think this'll work?" he asked  
  
"I hope so" Tiffany said "Its way obvious they want each other" they  
stopped infront of the room in which she locked her friends in. Leo  
paused.  
  
"Uh?" he whispered "Wasn't they're a door here"  
  
The two looked to where the door was meant to be. Tiffany's eyes began to  
twitch. She was going to hear it from her parents now wasn't she. They're  
standing in front of her holding the door like it was nothing was Gohan.  
Behind him was Videl.  
  
She flipped. "GOHAN YOU PUT THAT DOOR BACK IN ITS SPOT NOW, IF YOU WANT  
TO GIVE YOUR MOM GRANDKIDS YOU'LL FIX IT TOO"  
  
Videl backed away a little. She smiled at her friends though. "Thank you  
heaps Tiffany you've no idea what we've been through for the past hour"  
  
"What making out?" She said carelessly as Gohan finished attaching the  
door to its original seems. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"  
  
They walked back into Tiffany's room. They found Marker pouring drinks.  
And everyone happily was accepting one. Marker handed one to Gohan as he  
sat down beside Videl who had sat down earlier.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a glass of water" Gohan answered getting to his feet.  
  
"Hey Gohan i got you your water" Marker said handing Gohan a ' bottle of  
water '  
  
'Thanks Marker, you didn't have to you know. I know where the tap is"  
Gohan replied taking a sip "Hey this tastes different"  
  
"Gohan water here is no where NEAR as nice as the stuff you get the  
mountains, this is city water, taste weird if u ask me" sharpener said  
taking a sip of his beer.  
  
Marker couldn't help but snicker. For he had indeed handed his friend a  
bottle. What the demi saiyan didn't know was the fact that it wasn't  
water.  
  
But that was just the beginning of how things went that night.  
  
The following morning at Orange Star High. Our favourite teens were in  
the music hall yet again practising but it was another time of their  
breaks . They were each in a world of their own when they head a keyboard  
being played. To a lovely melody, and then extra beats being added in.  
  
Tiffany walked ahead of everyone and followed the voice to the room and  
gently opened to the door. Only to find the new girl Serena playing the  
keyboard, and getting ready to sing into the microphone above the  
keyboard.  
  
Videl and Marker crowded around Tiffany to get a look at the new girl  
preparing her music.  
  
'Just a day, just an, ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but  
He was looking to the sky and  
As he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said'  
  
Tiffany got a huge smile on her face as the girl continued to play the  
keyboard. Still not noticing her audience. The beat continued to go on.  
  
'Take my hand, live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand'  
  
Videl smiled broadly at Tiffany. Both of them couldn't help but agree  
that this girl had a lovely voice. It was so beautiful. She could hit all  
the right notes.  
  
'And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
Though they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal and  
As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger  
For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said'  
  
"Tiffany" Jo whispered, "We need her!!"  
  
Tiffany groaned quietly. "Will you be quiet"?  
  
Serena whispered a small word to herself as she continued to sing.  
  
'Take my hand, live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?  
  
Please come with me, see what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee, can't you see  
  
Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And that boy, that ordinary boy  
Was it all in my head?'  
  
Gohan, Marker and Leo looked on from their spot sitting down next to each  
other. The girls were all smiling broadly and enjoying the song they were  
hearing.  
  
"Why are they like that?" Gohan asked  
  
"So um.." Marker said with a smirk "You and Videl going out yet?"  
  
This caused the demi saiyan to blush. Not just any blush a deep red. The  
two guys laughed madly.  
  
"SHOOSH!!" Tiffany hissed  
  
'Didn't he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said  
  
Take my hand, live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?  
  
Just a day, just an, ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy, but  
He was looking to the sky....'  
And with that she finished her song. Tiffany, Jo and Videl all began  
clapping furiously causing Serena to look over quickly and nervously. She  
too blushed. She blushed badly.  
  
"That was really good" Tiffany said walking into the room. "How long have  
you been singing?"  
  
"7 years" Serena whispered in a low voice  
  
"Wow" Jo answered, "You play the keyboard, do you play any other  
instruments?"  
  
Serena nodded. "I play the guitar, and I can play piano too"  
  
Videl smiled, but walked over to the guys sitting on the chairs laughing  
at Gohan.  
  
"What's going on with you three?" Videl asked sitting down beside Gohan.  
Who was still blushing a bright red.  
  
"Just discussing with Gohan whether you two are dating yet?" Marker said  
  
"So..."Leo whispered, "Are ya?"  
  
Videl blushed. "I guess so"  
  
Gohan's head pricked up. "What?"  
  
"Oh boy are your parents going to be thrilled" Marker teased  
  
"Probably will y'know" Videl whispered as Serena, Tiffany and Jo exicted  
the room out to them all.  
  
"Ladies I would like to introduce to you our keyboard player and vocalist  
SERENA" Tiffany said with a sales pitch tone of voice causing the rest of  
the group to laugh.  
  
That afternoon  
  
Videl and Gohan sat in the kitchen to the son house. Chichi and Panna  
sitting across the table, each with a huge smile on their face. They  
couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"Can you repeat that?" Panna asked  
  
"Um...we're going out" Videl said in a low whisper.  
  
The two women gave each other a huge hug. They're children were a couple  
now. Chichi smiled broadly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" ChiChi said happily "Imagine what the grandkids will look  
like"  
  
"Oh..." Panna squealed as Goten walked into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Goten asked innocently  
  
"Your going to have a new sister" ChiChi said excitedly  
  
"OH Videl's my new sister isn't she?" Goten asked excitedly causing Gohan  
to sweat drop. He grabbed her hand and dragged her off into the living  
room. They sat on the sofa.  
  
"You know my mom adores you....you're the first guy she's let me date  
without worries" Videl said politely  
  
Gohan smiled briefly at her before turning on the television and sitting  
beside her.  
  
"Wish I could say the same" Gohan answered "Mom adores you, but she's  
grandchild crazy as you may have noticed, she's been like that ever since  
we were kids"  
  
she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "What'd you say?" He  
blinked at her clueless.  
  
"I don't remember" Gohan answered, "What did I just say?"  
  
"Never mind" She answered "So how come you moved to the city? From what  
my mom told me you lived in the mountain area most of your life"  
  
"Well um you see" Gohan answered nervously "He uh...died during the cell  
games"  
  
"Oh im sorry for bringing it up" Videl said apologetically  
  
"Nah its alright" Gohan answered with a smile.  
  
Serena walked into her fully furnished apartment. Thanks to the landlord  
who offered her the place for half of the requested price. However she  
only had temporary ownership she had to find herself a new place or get a  
job to pay full rent in a week.  
  
She wanted to be with her family more then anything in the world. She  
wanted to be with them, she wanted to erase the pain she'd given them,  
but she knew she'd give them more pain then they needed.  
  
She walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was nothing but a jar  
of vegemite and butter. She sighed to herself.  
  
"This is no good for a saiyan," she whispered, as there was a knock on  
the door. She groaned. She did not feel like visitors at the moment. She  
walked over to the door and opened it, she couldn't believe who she saw.  
There standing in front of her were her friends Tiffany and Gohan. Each  
holding pizza's. She sighed.  
  
"You're a life saver" Serena answered welcoming them in. "What are you  
two doing here?"  
  
"She dragged me" Gohan answered pointing to Tiffany. Who was inside  
sitting beside the table in the living room in front of the television?  
  
Gohan smiled as he sat down. He noticed a picture on the table. It  
consisted of a small chibi boy who was 'him' and beside him a girl who  
was a little bit shorter and she was giving him 'bunny ears'  
  
"So where are you from?" Tiffany asked  
  
"If I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me'' Serena said with a  
giggle.  
  
"I have this picture at home" Gohan whispered Serena looked at him with a  
glint in her eye. She gulped and looked at picture. She cursed herself  
for leaving it on the table for everyone to see.  
  
"why do you have this picture?" Gohan asked  
  
"It's of me and my twin brother" Serena answered without thinking. She  
hit herself in the head. God she knew she was an idiot for saying that.  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
That night when Gohan got home he walked into the living room and closed  
the door behind him carefully. His mother was on the sofa sipping a cup  
of coffee and watching a television show.  
  
"Hey sweetie" ChiChi whispered as her son walked passed her and sat  
beside her on the sofa. "How was your friends place?"  
  
"It was good" He answered softly "Mom I've found her"  
  
"who?" chichi asked curiously "The girl your going to marry?"  
  
"No" Gohan answered "MY sister"  
  
"No its not possible" chichi whispered.  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No its not, she's training with king kai or someone with that name"  
  
"Mom you don't understand, I saw her with my own black eyes, she lives in  
Satan City"  
  
ChiChi turned around. "Gohan don't talk lies, you weer brought up not  
dragged"  
  
"It's true...look I'll bring her here after tommorow ok"  
  
She looked off into the distance. She was off in a world of her own. He  
kissed her cheek. "I'll take that as a yes, see you in the morning ok"  
  
He left and walked to his room. She looked down at her legs. Tears  
escaping her eyes. 'Oh Serena' she thought to herself 'Why did you leave  
us when you did'  
  
The following day  
  
Gohan awoke to find Videl watching him. She smiled at him. When she  
smiled she lit up the whole room.  
  
"Morning" she whispered to him as he yawned a reply.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?"  
  
"Not long" she giggled "You sleep weird you know, you drool too"  
  
"HEY" He answered throwing his pillow at her.  
  
"It's strange" she answered, "It's like overnight we've become infatuated  
with each other"  
  
He smirked. Not his usual smirk either. This one was seductive and sexy.  
She backed away.  
  
"Um Gohan' she whispered walking towards the door. "We have school today"  
and with she walked off. Leaving him staring after her.

* * *

Enjoy

i found out i uploaded the wrong chapters thanks gohangirl17711 hugglez owe ya heaps.


	13. The Confrontation

** How Things Work Out?**

****

1. All characters appearing the show are courtesy of their respective owners and designers

2. All other characters such as Serena are copyright of Frying Pan of Doom (love ya sis) Be sure to check out her work and give her the inspiration to update, she goes on holidays soon so beg her cause I am hint hint. Serena Son is property of Frying Pan of doom. You should go seek her work it is very worthwhile reading. Ignores the NO IT AINT by FPOD herself

3. Tiffany and Jo are mine…. well kinda considering they are my friends, so their not really mine. But you get that.

4. This chapter was both, edited and put into HTML format by _**GohanGirl7711**_.

====================================

Chapter 13 – The Confrontation 

====================================

** That Afternoon**

Videl and Gohan sat in the kitchen to the son house. Chichi and Panna sitting across the table, each with a huge smile on their face. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Can you repeat that?" Panna asked

"Um…we're going out," Videl said in a low whisper.

The two women gave each other a huge hug. They're children were a couple now. Chichi smiled broadly.

"OH MY GOD!" ChiChi screamed happily. "Imagine what the grandkids will look like,"

"Oh…" Panna squealed as Goten walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Goten asked innocently.

"You're going to have a new sister!" ChiChi cried excitedly.

"OH Videl's my new sister isn't she?" Goten asked excitedly causing Gohan to sweat drop. He grabbed her hand and dragged her off into the living room. They sat on the sofa.

"You know my mom adores you….you're the first guy she's let me date without worries," Videl said politely.

Gohan smiled briefly at her before turning on the television and sitting beside her.

"Wish I could say the same," Gohan answered "Mom adores you, but she's grandchild crazy as you may have noticed, she's been like that ever since we were kids,"

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "What'd you say?" He blinked at her clueless.

"I don't remember" Gohan answered, "What did I just say?"

"Never mind," she answered "So how come you moved to the city? From what my mom told me you lived in the mountain area most of your life,"

"Well um you see…" Gohan answered nervously "He uh… died during the Cell Games,"

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing it up" Videl said apologetically.

"Nah it's alright," Gohan answered with a smile.

Serena walked into her fully furnished apartment. Thanks to the landlord who offered her the place for half of the requested price. However she only had temporary ownership she had to find herself a new place or get a job to pay full rent in a week.

She wanted to be with her family more then anything in the world. She wanted to be with them, she wanted to erase the pain she'd given them, but she knew she'd give them more pain than they needed.

She walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was nothing but a jar of vegemite and butter. She sighed to herself.

"This is no good for a Saiyan," she whispered, as there was a knock on the door. She groaned. Serena didn't feel like visitors at the moment. She walked over to the door and opened it, she couldn't believe who she saw. There standing in front of her were her friends Tiffany and Gohan. Each holding pizza's. She sighed.

"You're a life saver," Serena answered welcoming them in. "What are you two doing here?"

"She dragged me," Gohan answered pointing to Tiffany. Who was inside sitting beside the table in the living room in front of the television?

Gohan smiled as he sat down. He noticed a picture on the table. It consisted of a small chibi boy who was _'him' _and beside him a girl who was a little bit shorter and she was giving him '_bunny ears_'

"So where are you from?" Tiffany asked

"If I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me,'' Serena said with a giggle.

"I have this picture at home," Gohan whispered Serena looked at him with a glint in her eye. She gulped and looked at picture. She cursed herself for leaving it on the table for everyone to see.

"Why do you have this picture?" Gohan asked

"It's of me and my twin brother," Serena answered without thinking. She hit herself in the head. God she knew she was an idiot for saying that. This was going to be a long night.

That night when Gohan got home he walked into the living room and closed the door behind him carefully. His mother was on the sofa sipping a cup of coffee and watching a television show.

"Hey sweetie," ChiChi whispered as her son walked passed her and sat beside her on the sofa. "How was it at your friends place?"

"It was good," He answered softly "Mom I've found her,"

"Who?" Chi Chi asked curiously "The girl you're going to marry?"

"No," Gohan answered "My sister,"

"No, it's not possible," Chi Chi whispered.

"Yes it is,"

"No its not, she's training with King Kai or someone with that name,"

"Mom you don't understand, I saw her with my own two eyes, she lives in Satan City,"

ChiChi turned around. "Gohan don't talk lies, you were brought up not dragged,"

"It's true…look I'll bring her here after tomorrow okay,"

She looked off into the distance. She was off in a world of her own. He kissed her cheek. "I'll take that as a yes, see you in the morning okay,"

He left and walked to his room. She looked down at her legs, tears escaping her eyes. '_Oh Serena_' she thought to herself '_Why did you leave us when you did?_'

** The Following Day**

Gohan woke to find Videl watching him. She smiled at him. When she smiled she lit up the whole room.

"Morning," she whispered to him as he yawned a reply.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long," she giggled "You sleep weird you know. You drool,"

"HEY" He answered throwing his pillow at her.

"It's strange," she answered, "It's like overnight we've become infatuated with each other,"

He smirked. Not his usual smirk either. This one was seductive and sexy. She backed away.

"Um Gohan," she whispered walking towards the door. "We have school today,"

And with that she walked off, leaving Gohan staring after her.

Later That Day 

Sitting in class wasn't exactly where Tiffany wanted to be. She kept tapping her pen on the table. She wanted to walk out. It wasn't like her mind was on school anyway. Her mind was on the task at hand – THE CONCERT -. It was then her mind clicked.

"Ah Damn it," she whispered

"What," Videl answered curiously looking over from her side of the desk.

"I just realised I left all my music materials at home," Tiffany whispered

"Oh," Videl groaned, "Is that all,"

"Is that all?!?" tiffany snapped

"Excuse me Miss Kelly, is there something you would like to share with the class about Spinifex plants and which environmental zone they appear in?" the teacher asked as the girl sank back into her seat.

"No…" she answered in a small voice '_Things are just going to keep getting better aren't they?_' she asked herself in thought.

Serena slammed her books on the table at lunch causing Marker to jump in fright. He for one was sleeping and this sudden thump on the table had made him wake.

"No I'm not going to your place," she repeated again as Gohan sat beside her. Marker watched the duo, he was quite intrigued to say the least.

"NO" Serena repeated this time louder and more irritated.

"Whoa!" Marker said "You've got guts babe, I wouldn't go near his mother with a ten foot pole she's horrible and has an annoying voice when she's angry,"

Serena brought her fist up and punched Marker in the face without thinking. She sent him flying to the ground. "Don't you dare badmouth her like that, she's just very protective that's all," she answered in defence of the woman.

"Serena, please," Gohan begged "Just come around and see her, just say hi it'll do her a world of good,"

Jo walked up to the group with her books in her hand. She noticed Marker on the ground. She smiled at Serena.

"Your not bad for a new girl," Jo said jokingly "Glad you knocked him out, it saves me," And with that she took him off to another table to leave these two to talk about their own. She walked over to where Videl was sitting.

"Gohan. No," Serena said bringing herself to his height. "Listen to me, you don't know me as well as you think,"

Tiffany dumped her books on the table, which her friends were sitting at. Jo was holding a cold bottle of water on Marker's forehead.

"What happened?" Tiffany asked curiously as she sat down.

"Serena punched him," Videl teased, "I watched the whole thing, kinda upset I didn't have any popcorn,"

Marker raised his fist. "Wouldn't do it, I'll get Serena to punch ya again" she winked at him. Jo letting go of a slight giggle.

"I know who you are," Gohan said making her sit down on the chair in front of him. She smirked at him weirdly.

"Oh yeah?" she whispered "Who do you think I am?"

"Your Serena…. daughter of Chi Chi and Goku"

She froze in her spot. "You're not supposed to have any memory at all,"

He looked down at his feet. "I don't," he answered sadly. "Mom does though, she told me last week after Videl's birthday party,"

Serena sat down, and began to speak using a gentler tone. "How is she? How is mom doing?"

"She's alright," Gohan whispered, "Please stop by to see her, It'd do her wonders,"

"I can't," Serena whispered "It'll cause too much pain for everyone," she groaned "Why did I let dad coax me into coming back?"

Now it was Gohan's turn to gasp. After the death of his father during the battle against Cell, he hadn't really spoken much about him. But the truth was he missed him like hell, and he knew it was his fault that his father wasn't here with him now.

"He's coping," Serena answered calmly "He enjoys it there,"

Lime groaned sitting down. Marker looked up and smirked. It had been one week since Lime had been at school and the group hadn't heard from her either.

"Where were you?" he teased "We were beginning to wonder if you'd been abducted by aliens,"

"Oh, I've been of shopping in a land full of non-stop sales," Lime answered sarcastically before gaining a serious tone "I've been off sick,"

"Glad your back and better," Videl answered

"What are they talking about?" Sharpener asked placing his two trays of food in front of him. "Looks super important," he began to eat his burger.

"Oh God! I'm stuck with idiots," Tiffany groaned.

Videl narrowed her eyes at Serena. '_Something's not right,_' she thought to herself '_And I'm gonna find out what that Is,_'

That afternoon Lime, Serena, Gohan and Videl walked home together. Lime herself kept glaring at Serena. She couldn't help thinking that she knew this girl from somewhere. She smiled when Videl and Gohan came into her view, walking side by side.

Videl reached for Gohan's hand, but he seemed to be off in a world of his own, as he hadn't even recognise she was beside him. Even upon reaching their houses, Gohan left to his without saying goodbye to Videl or Lime. He dragged Serena with him.

Lime walked beside Videl into the Satan household. "So does Chi Chi know that you two are going out yet?"

"Just wait here," Gohan instructed walked into the kitchen of the Son household. Serena paced around. Boy this was a big mistake from the beginning. There was so much that could go wrong. She didn't want to cause her family any pain, but she missed them so much.

'_This isn't right,_' she thought to herself as Gohan walked out, he smiled to his sister, before reaching for her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

Videl handed Lime a glass of Juice, she sat at the table, and took a sip of her own cup. Lime smirked.

"So when did you and Gohan start going out?" Lime asked, "I'm away for a week and look what happens,"

"A few days," Videl answered in a low voice.

"It's about time if you ask me,"

"You got my agreement on that," a voice said, the two teens turned to see Panna standing at the doorway, a big smile on her face. "You guys all set for the concert in two days,"

Videl smiled weakly "Yes mom,"

"That's good," Panna answered "Haven't seen you in a while Lime, where've you been?"

"Off sick," Lime answered

"You don't it any more do you?" Panna asked, "Cause if you did, you gotta sit on the opposite side of the table" she teased the teen, the trio laughed.

Chichi just sat in her seat. Not moving, it was like her mind hadn't clicked to what was sitting in front of her. She blinked a couple of times, and then without thinking she lunged for the teen.

Gohan watching the event occurring before his eyes. Suddenly wondered what Serena was afraid off. The two women were caught in a strong embrace.

"Oh Serena," Chi Chi whispered hugging the teenager even tighter. "Why did you leave all those years ago?"

"I'm sorry," Serena answered as a few tears trailed down her own cheeks. Chichi pulled away.

"Why did you run away?" Chichi asked again

Serena's face saddened "I'd rather not talk about it…"

"GOHAN!" Chichi snapped at her eldest son.

"What?!?" Gohan snapped back.

"How long have you known a bout this girl?"

"Mom!?!" Gohan groaned "You weren't interested?"

"Oh," Chichi squealed and hugged her daughter again "I'm so glad your home, where are you staying?"

"I got my own place,"

"Nonsense, you'll move back home, you can take the spare room,"

Serena smiled nervously as her mother continued babbling on.

"It's right next to your brothers room," she continued

Gohan sighed to himself _'Oh God_´ he thought to himself as Serena smiled weakly before elbowing him. She leant over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Look what you've gotten me into," she hissed jokingly.

"MOM!?!" a small voice called. A young child walked into the room. "Auntie Bulma gave me some capsules to give to…" he paused staring at the girl. He ran over to her. "Whoa your ki is as big as my big brothers"

Serena flinched. "Who's the kid he looks exactly like dad," her eyes widened, a smirk appeared on her face as she realised. "You and Dad did spend a lot of time together before Cell didn't you?"

Gohan groaned to himself quietly. Here was the Chichi coming out in her. One was bad enough, he didn't know how he'd survive with two. Chi Chi in the meantime had begun to blush.

"Goten," Chichi whispered "This is your big sister, Serena,"

Goten's eyes widened as he examined her over. "I thought Videl was my sister?" he asked innocently.

"She is, but Serena is Gohan's twin sister,"

"What's a twin?" The child asked, "Does it hurt?"

The group laughed. They had a lot of explaining to do, and mostly to the youngest son who was already talking about how cool it would be to have another person to fight with. And also amongst the young saiyans question was one that no one had thought of. Could this daughter of GOKU…. Become a Super Saiyan?

The following morning 

Gohan woke to find Goten sitting on the edge of his bed. He smiled at his brother. He began to bounce up and down when he noticed that his big brother was finally awake, and much to the dismay of Gohan he pounced right on his leg.

"Your gonna be in trouble today y'know," Goten piped up.

"What for now Goten?" Gohan asked covering his head with his pillow.

"VIDEL" the child answered loudly "She left for school already and didn't even stop by to see if you were awake,"

Gohan leapt up. "What have I done? What have I done?!?" he asked himself as he slipped his black pants over his '_Hercule Satan_' boxers. Goten cracked up in laughter and dropped on the bed.

"You tell me" a voice said. Both Demi-Saiyans turned to the door to see another Demi-Saiyan. After the long talk last night, Serena had crashed the night on the couch. She pushed her brother onto the bed and sat beside him.

"You two were the best of friends before I left," she whispered wiping hair out of his eyes "What happened?"

"I don't know," Gohan confessed "I don't remember Videl at all, I didn't remember you until mom told me,"

Serena looked shocked as her mind flashed back to the moment she left. The events that were occurring when she left, a particular request of hers. And it was then that she realised it was all her fault.

** Lady Lunic**:

Ok guys big apology for lateness of chapters. Good news is that i have the next two chapter written up and then it may be a while. I have been really busy with musical rehearsals and everything and my life aint been so good, but i'll promise to make more of an update.


	14. Surprise?

**

* * *

How Things Work Out?**

All characters appearing the show are courtesy of their respective owners and designers

All other characters such as Serena are copyright of Frying Pan of doom (love ya sis) Be sure to check out her work and give her the inspiration to update, she goes on holidays soon so beg her cos I am hint hint Serena Son is property of Frying Pan of doom. You should go seek her work it is very worthwhile reading. Ignores the NO IT AINT by FPOD herself

Tiffany and Jo are mineâ€. well kinda considering they are my friends, so their not really mine. But you get that.

**_This was edited and put into html format by GohanGirl7711_**

* * *

****

**Chapter 14 – Surprise!?!**

****

****

Videl sat beside Lime in the music room. Tiffany was tuning her guitar, as was Jo. Both occasionally strumming a string to check if the right note was being achieved. Videl sighed to herself.

'_There's something not right about Serena_' she thought to herself as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned to see Gohan, but Videl just turned away from him.

"Videl" Gohan asked, "What have I done?"

"Nothing" Lime answered quickly "She's just had a really bad morningâ€. she's got maths first"

Videl turn around upon receiving a kick from Lime. "Sorry" she whispered.

He sat down beside her as Serena walked to the room and over to Tiffany. Videl watched the teen. She couldn't take her eyes off her. Her mind was uneasy about something. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I'll be back" Gohan answered as he got to his feet and walked over to Serena, leaving Videl and Lime staring after him.

Serena smiled at her brother slightly before knowing what was about to be asked. The night before they had touched many subjects but Serena kept avoiding the question involving her past. She kept saying she didn't feel like telling anyone anything.

"Hey Gohan" she whispered looking at him. He smiled sweetly at her, thinking she didn't know what he was about to ask. But unknown to him, was that as twin's they shared a bond, which allowed them to talk telepathically. Fortunately for Serena only she knew how to control it.

"Listen I want you to fill me in on everything from that past" He asked "Everything that happened while you were gone, after I practice singing with Videl that is"

Serena winked at him, and then began speaking with sarcasm. "Oh _singing_" she teased "Is that what you call it"

"We're singing that's all" Gohan answered as he blushed a deep crimson. "Besides Tiffany will be there" and on that note Tiffany walked up to them. She placed her arm on Gohan's shoulder and smirked.

"Don't worry Serena I'll give you a full report," Tiffany teased, much to the demi saiyan's dislike.

He groaned in despair. Women, they were all out to get him weren't they.

That afternoon Serena was shopping with Bulma and Chichi. She may have been a girl but she didn't like to shop. It was her most hated thing in the world.

"I still can't get over how much you've grown up" Bulma insisted as she eyed the teenager over. "You look just like your mother"

Serena groaned.

"You're a young lady now" Bulma answered "And how is my Mirai doing?"

Serena's face saddened. "I don't want to talk about it"

"He's ok isn't he?" Bulma asked concerned

Serena nodded.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't want to talk about isn't there?" Chichi asked her daughter whilst passing a shop, which contained lovely pink beds. "Oh look at this one, its gorgeous"

"Yeah" Serena said feigning agreement "If you like the colour pink"

"You've got someone to talk to if you need it you know" Bulma answered smiling at the demi Saiyan.

Tiffany sat on Gohan's bed and watched the duos that were sitting on chairs. She smiled. "Ok guys we really need to try this song out once more just to make sure we have it right, take it up from the line _when I have the chance I wanna say to u_ ok?"

They nodded. Gohan began to sing first.

'_When I have the chance I wanna say to u_

_Wishing I could take back what I put u thru_

_I'll never do it again_

_We're like oil and water still we somehow mix_

_And what used to be broken is somehow fixed_

_It's hard to explain_'

Tiffany then waited patiently as Videl began to start her solo.

'_I know some people say_

_Those opposites attract_

_If that's the truth then we_

_We will be together forever'_

And then the duo began to start off they're duet.

'_It's like I got nothing to do but think about u_

_I've got all the time in the world _

_If you look in my heart_

_You'll know from the start_

_That's its all I can do_

_Not to think about u_'

Tiffany clapped her hands furiously. They were really good as a duet. She loved the way they're voices harmonised. "That was beautiful"

"Really?" Gohan asked in shock "'Cause if we're done I gotta meet Serena"

Videl groaned to herself quietly. She had only been going with Gohan for a few days, but whenever she saw him, he was always talking about Serena. She stood up and grabbed her bag without the other two noticing.

"Perfect, that's it I just gotta give Serena some tips and we're all set for tomorrow's concert" Tiffany answered "Hey where'd Videl go?"

The two looked up. To find the room was empty. Videl had left.

Videl walked into her room and dropped her bag on the ground. She then walked out into the kitchen where her parents were happily talking peacefully.

"Hey mom" Videl whispered "Hey Dad"

Hercule watched her as she sat down on a stool; she opened up the bottle of Pepsi max and took a sip.

"Will you be participating in the World Tournament this year?" Hercule asked

Videl nodded putting her bottle down on the bench. "As long as I can compete in the Adults division this year?"

"How come you don't care about shopping as much as you do with Martial Arts?" Panna groaned in despair as Videl shrugged her shoulders.

_Knock Knock_

Panna got up and answered the door. When she returned she had Gohan following her. He walked over to Videl after bowing politely to Hercule.

"Videl why'd you run away from me" he whispered low enough for her to hear., ignoring the glares he was receiving from her father.

"Just forgot to do something that's all" she lied as she got to her feet, reached for his hand and led him down the hallway towards her room.

Hercule didn't look please at this action his daughter had taken. Panna gently massaged his back.

"He's a good kid" Panna answered, "He'd never hurt her intentionally"

"I said she couldn't date anyone unless they were stronger then me" Hercule said, "That was meant to make her untouchable"

"Believe me" Panna whispered, "He's stronger then you give him credit for"

"Are you sure its just nerves over tomorrow?" Gohan asked concerned as she lied on her bed. "Have I done something wrong"

"No" she quickly told him, as she patted the bed beside her. He lied down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I don't wanna lose you" he whispered

"I don't wanna lose you either" she whispered in reply as he kissed her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. The warmness of his kiss causing her to melt in his arms. Melt like an ice cream that is in the summer heat. She kissed him back.

Her body was screaming inside for him. She cared for him more then anything in the world. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to feel his warmth on her.

Serena sighed as they finished assembling the _pink_ bed into her room. Goten and Trunks jumped up and down beside her asking a million questions a minute.

"Whoa" Trunks said, "Are girl Saiyan, my dad's still stronger then you"

Serena sighed again. _'And to think I actually liked his older counter part_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I got it" Serena shouted walking off. She couldn't believe the differences between to the two. She opened the door to be met by a lovely set of blue eyes.

"Serena?" the owner of the blue eyes said

"Mirai"

* * *

**Lady Lunic:** The song featured in this song is called _Opposites Attract_ by Paula Abdul. Sorry for the lateness in chapters, i have been extremely busy and have had many personal problems, but never fear for this is almost finished. Only a few more chapters left to do. Please Review me your thoughts.


	15. The Concert?

**How Things Work Out?**

All characters appearing the show are courtesy of their respective owners and designers

All other characters such as Serena are copyright of Frying Pan of doom (love ya sis) Be sure to check out her work and give her the inspiration to update, she goes on holidays soon so beg her cos I am hint hint Serena Son is property of Frying Pan of doom. You should go seek her work it is very worthwhile reading. Ignores the NO IT AINT by FPOD herself

Tiffany and Jo are mine…. well kinda considering they are my friends, so their not really mine. But you get that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15 – The Concert!?!**

Serena sat down on the doorstep. Her head in her hands. She sighed to herself. She couldn't believe that after all these years Mirai had decided to rock up on her doorstep. It had been 10 minutes before either of them said anything.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I wanted to see you again" Mirai whispered as she glared at him.

"You" she said calmly "You expect me to forget everything?"

"No forget" Mirai whispered "I wish to be forgiven" he walked towards her and went to run his hand along her cheek, only to have her back away. "Serena I've missed you so much but I was only 13 years old"

She rolled her eyes at him, before turning to glare at him. "Do you realise that you were what pushed me over the edge" she raised her voice as he stared at her in shock. "You were what forced me to seal my deal with the Kai's to train, because of _you_ I hurt my family more then I ever thought I could"

He stared at her more in shock then ever. He didn't realise he'd caused her this much pain. "How…?" he asked

"How" she replied sarcastically "You broke up with me before the cell games, you said one thing that made me so upset I forgot about my families feelings, I was selfish in making the decision, and it was all because of _you_"

"I'm so sorry" he answered apologetically looking to his feet.

Serena looked at him. "Tomorrow I'm playing a concert with some friends at Satan City Auditorium, come and see how I really feel…maybe you'll know what you put me through" she whispered as she got to her feet and walked inside, not forgetting to slam the door behind her.

Videl looked up at Gohan who was running his hands through her hair. The couple together looked so adorable together. They suited each other so well. Gohan was naïve, and Videl was how do I say it nicely. _Exactly like ChiChi_.

"Your so beautiful" Gohan whispered to her as she blushed a deep crimson. "Especially when you blush"

"Gohan" she joked as she punched him playfully

"It's true" he replied as he kissed her deeply. "I like you a lot you know that"

"What?!" she asked not sure of what she'd heard.

"I like you a lot" he stuttered nervously as she cuddled into him. She smiled up at him.

"I like you a lot too"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer then they already were. "You sure your ok" she nodded her agreement.

"Your nice and warm" she giggled.

The following morning was a busy one. Tiffany and Gohan were busy packing all their gear into the Videl's car to transport it to the auditorium. This was going to be one big show. But best of all, the band that won, would receive $10 000 to support their band.

Tonight was the long awaited concert. They one which they had been practicing for. Serena walked over to the group carrying two guitars.

"You two have been spending an awfully lot of time together" Tiffany teased, "What's with?"

"Not telling" Serena answered as Gohan opened his mouth. "And neither is he"

Gohan hit himself in the head "Woman" he groaned, "They have control over everything"

Serena smirked at her brother. "Don't we wish"

Tiffany laughed in agreement.

"I hope that never happens" he teased.

Tiffany smiled at them. Judging by the way they were acting she knew what the big secret was. They got along so well. She only wished that her family were like that.

That night Videl sat down backstage at the concert. She sipped her water as she looked at her watch. Her mother would be arriving just as their performance was due to start. Each performance would go for 30 minutes, and at the moment her friends were '_checking out_' the competition.

The song on stage finished as Gohan and Jo raced back to the girl. Gohan kissed his girlfriend on her cheek as she wrapped her arms around him. Jo smiled at the two.

"Awe" Jo teased "Aren't you two so cute"

They blushed together as Gohan bent down to kiss his girlfriend. That was one of the benefits of being taller. Tiffany ran backstage to her friends Serena following. She looked upset but smiled at her friends.

"You would not who's up next" Tiffany said

Jo rolled her eyes as she looked at the schedule on the desk beside Videl. "Uh Black Moon High" she asked sarcastically

"Yes!" Tiffany said over excited "They have a new lead singer"

"So..?" Jo asked sarcastically.

"Our old friend Lunic is the lead singer," Tiffany said, when Jo realised what her friend had said she spoke again.

"Lunic?" Jo asked for confirmation.

"Yes"

"Who's Lunic?" Serena asked in a small voice as Tiffany pointed over to where Lime was standing talking to a blonde haired blue-eyed girl. She had long hair that reached her waist. Her shirt stated '_look at me_' and blended nicely with her blue hipster jeans.

"Dude!" Jo said in shock as Lime rejoined the group, Jo grabbed Lime. "What are you talking to her for?"

"Kinda hard" Lime answered rolling her eyes.

"What you mean?" Tiffany asked

"We'll we live in the same house" Lime answered

"WHAT?!" the group asked

"We're cousins" Lime answered as the group stared. "What it's not that big of a shock is it, she's about 8 months older then me"

Gohan smiled at Videl then Serena. "Sister, Brothers and cousins are very special you should treasure them"

Serena smiled at her brother. He smiled back at her, causing Videl to groan to herself.

The girl Lime was talking too walked over to the group. She held out her hand to Tiffany. Tiffany looked reluctant. Lunic smiled.

"Hey Girl" she said happily as Tiffany went to shake her hand, only to meet air, Lunic had pulled her hand back. "Yeah right!" and with that she walked onto the stage as her bands name was called.

Tiffany groaned as she sat in her chair. "She can be alright sometimes"

Jo smirked. "And as always today was not one of those times"

The group laughed in agreement. Videl smirked to the ground. "Well judging by things it is _never_ one of those times"

They all ran out to the front to see the band on stage. Tiffany growled quietly as Lunic ran on with her guitar around her waist.

"THANK YOU GUYS FOR TURNING UP!" Lunic shouted happily "Hope you enjoy the songs we chose"

A soft melody began to play as Lunic walked towards the microphone. Videl couldn't help but think she knew the tune that was being played. It wasn't until Lunic reached the microphone that she knew she did know it.

_As I rest against this cold, hard wall_

_Will you pass me by?_

_Will you criticize me as I sit and cry?_

_I had fought so hard and thought that all my battles had been won_

_Only to find the road has just begun_

_Is He not strong enough?_

_Is He not pure enough?_

_To break me, pour me out, and start again_

_Is He not brave enough?_

_To take one chance on me_

_Please can I have one chance to start again?_

Videl stared in shock that was _her_ song being sung on the stage. The song she had been rehearsing for the week with Tiffany. Tiffany looked like she was ready to rush up and punch someone in the face.

However the teen remained calm. She breathed in deeply as the song continued.

_Will my weakness far from now make me suffer for a lifetime?_

_Is there anyway to be remade whole again?_

_If I feel renewed and find forgiveness and find the strength I've never had_

_Will my scares forever ruin all God's plan?_

_Is He not strong enough?_

_Is He not pure enough?_

_To break me, pour me out, and start again_

_Is He not brave enough?_

_To take one chance on me_

_Please can I have one chance to start again?_

"Videl Remember that song you wrote?" Tiffany asked calmly

Videl nodded slightly.

"I still remember the music we worked on we'll do that one ok"

Videl nodded, she wasn't sure if she was ready for other people to hear her work. But she had no other choice.

_He took my life into his hands and it turned it all around_

_In my most desperate circumstance_

_It's there I finally found_

_That you are strong enough_

_That you are pure enough_

_To break me, pour me out and start again_

_That you are brave enough_

_To take one chance on me_

_Oh I Thank You for my chance to start again_

Panna tapped her foot on the ground in annoyance. "HERCULE JOHN SATAN!" she called

"I'm coming" Hercule groaned as he finished slipping his shoes on.

"If we miss our daughters performance I am going to kill you" Panna threatened "Lets go"

"Hang on I gotta change this isn't good for me to wear in public" Hercule said rushing into his room again.

Panna groaned angrily "I'll meet you in the car"

Videl slapped herself in the head as she slipped her guitar strap over her head. '_Mom hurry up and get here_' she thought to herself as she looked through the curtain.

Serena and Gohan stood behind her setting up themselves. Leo followed behind them after giving Tiffany a good luck kiss.

Lunic walked backstage after the show holding a bottle of water. "Have fun blockheads" she teased them before sipping her water.

"The names The Power Within" Serena answered angrily to the blonde.

"Oh" Lunic said "and who are you?" Lunic answered moving into Serena's face.

"Names Serena" Serena answered fixing up her shirt and clenching her fist slightly.

"You've got a big mouth you know" Lunic said "Keep it shut"

Without thinking Serena bought her fist to meet the girl in the face. Lunic dropped to the ground grabbing her face. Gohan slapped himself in his head.

"Serena" he groaned, he knew he couldn't deny it. She did deserve it, she really did, but Serena was no regular human girl. She was part Saiyan remember.

"_And welcome The Power Within_" the loud speaker rumbled.

Serena smiled at the girl on the chair. "We'll finish this later" she whispered running onto the stage. The audience rumbled with applause. Serena opened her black eyes and focused on the audience. She was searching for one person and one person alone and that person was Mirai.

Mirai sat in the audience beside his younger self, Goten, Bulma and ChiChi. He looked at his feet sadly as he remembered why he was here.

**Flashback**

_Serena looked at him. "Tomorrow I'm playing a concert with some friends at Satan City Auditorium, come and see how I really feel…maybe you'll know what you put me through" she whispered as she got to her feet and walked inside, not forgetting to slam the door behind her._

**End flashback**

****

****

Serena walked to her microphone as Tiffany, and Leo on the drums began playing their instruments to a beat. Jo however managed to still wave ditzy like to the audience.

"This first song is for all those people who put their heart on the line to show people how they really feel" Tiffany answered as Videl and Jo began to play their guitars as well. Gohan made his way to the microphone to start the first verse.

_I'm laying it_

_On the line to show you_

_I'll never let you go_

_On the line for your love_

_There's nothing_

_I want more_

_Another dead end street_

_Another love gone wrong_

_Another shattered dream_

_Always the same old song_

_I started thinking that_

_You'd never come along_

Panna groaned even more she was sitting in the car and her husband still had not left the house yet. He could be such a typical man most of the time. She tooted her horn.

"HERCULE YOU GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!!!"

"HANG ON!" Hercule yelled from the house. She sighed. She knew she should've remained single.

The audience roared with applause as Serena looked directly at Mirai. "You guys enjoying your selves out there" Serena asked happily as her friends took a quick drink. "This song was written a few years ago…. hope you like it"

_Why_

_Do you always do this to me_

_Why_

_Couldn't you just see through me_

_How come_

_You act like this_

_Like you just don't care at all_

_Do you expect me to believe?_

_I was the only one to fall_

_I can feel, i can feel _

_you near me_

_even though your far away_

_i can feel, i can feel_

_you baby_

_why_

Mirai felt crestfallen as he listened to the words pouring from his loves heart. The words heart him more then any fight could.

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_i need you, i need you_

_more and more each day_

_its not supposed to hurt this way_

_i need you , i need you_

_tell me_

_Are you and me still together_

_tell me_

_you think we could last forever_

_tell me_

_Why_

As Tiffany continued to play the tune. Videl kept looking out for her parents. No sign of them was here. She knew it was a big thing because she didn't like performing as a child and her mom had been talking about it all week. Her mother was more thrilled that It was something she had written on her own.

_so go on and think about, whatever you need to think about_

_so go on and dream about, whatever you need to dream about_

_and come back to me, when you noticed how you feel, you feel_

_I can feel, i can feel_

_you near me_

_even when your far away_

_i can feel, i can feel_

_you baby_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_i need you, i need you_

_more and more each day_

_it's not supposed to hurt this way_

_i need you, i need you_

_tell me_

_Are you and me still together_

_tell me_

_you think we could last forever_

_tell me_

_Why_

AS Serena finished her song. Everyone began to play the tune for the next song. Serena walked off the stage and into the middle of the isles.

Mirai noticed and ran towards her. He was smiling to himself, as she ran up and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her close.

"What's this?" he asked her as she pulled herself away.

"Weren't you listening to the song?" she asked sarcastically

"Yeah" he whispered, "Does this m.." he didn't get to finish, she had kissed him deeply. The audience applauded as Serena let go of him.

"Wait for me after the show ok" she whispered

"Ok" he answered as she ran back on the stage. Everyone on the stage was looking at her weirdly.

Videl walked forward and began singing the song she wrote. She smiled as the beat went into the first verse.

_How will I start_

_Tomorrow without you here_

_Who's heart will guide me_

_When all the answers disappear _

_Is it too late_

_Are you too far gone to stay_

_This one's forever_

_Should never have to go away_

Panna beeped the horn to the car. She was sitting in as Hercule ran down the stairs. She groaned in despair.

"It's about time" she groaned "We're gonna miss her song cos of you"

"Keep your bra on" Hercule mumbled.

_What will I do_

_You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through?_

Waiting in traffic was not the ideal place to be. There was a load of cars queuing across the intersection. The traffic lights weren't working to full capacity and they're many crazy drivers around.

As the seconds passed Panna got more and more frustrated. "This is all your fault!" she yelled at her husband who was in the seat beside her.

_I'd cry you an ocean_

_If you'd sail on home again_

_Wings of emotion_

_Will carry you, I know they can_

_Just light will guide you_

_And your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting_

_Into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes_

_And you will see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry_

That was it. Panna was furious. All the cars were cutting across the intersection. The speed of her car picked up. The cars around her had begun swerving through the intersection between the cars. And they were going in all directions. She had no choice but to copy them if she was to see her daughter's performance.

_I hold you close_

_And shout the words I only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last dance_

_There's nothing that I would not give and more_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

As Videl finished that part of the song, she allowed the music to drag out before she said her final line. She looked around; there was no sign of her parents anywhere. They'd missed it.

However the sound of a fire truck and ambulance rushing down the streets filled the air. As did the smell of smoke. Everyone knew it was too loud to be far away.

Just to confirm their fears colliding cars and explosions were heard. Without thinking Videl dropped the microphone and ran outside. Gohan following her. She ran outside, everything was foggy. However she saw what looked to be her parent's car driving towards to the car park of auditorium. Only a truck that had been caught ablaze was coming towards them.

It didn't stop at all. IT was a head on collision, as the car tried to swerve the truck. It didn't make it in time as both cars went up in flames.

Videl dropped to the ground Gohan holding her tightly as she tried to run away. She banged her fist on the ground.

"NO!!!" she yelled as the flames engulfed the cars again. She broke down in tears, tears streaming down her cheeks like water running through rocks over a waterfall. The pain. The Loneliness. It all returned.

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lady Lunic:** I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, i've had so much going on, and i feel im kinda losing interest in the subject, well kinda but still...yeah, i will finish all my works and if i feel like continueing i will if not then so be it. Hope you guys like the chapter!

**Soundtrack:** Strong Enough - Stacie Orrico, Why - Avril Lavigne, On the Line - On The Line All Stars, If only tears could bring you back - Midnight Sons


	16. It's Alright to Cry!

**How Things Work Out?**

All characters used are courtesy of they're respective owners and designers.

All other characters such as Serena are copyright of Frying Pan of Doom (love ya sis) Be sure to check out her work and give her the inspiration to update, she goes on holidays soon so beg her cause I am hint, hint. Serena Son is property of Frying Pan of doom. You should go seek her work it is very worthwhile reading. Ignores the '_NO IT AINT' _by FPOD herself

Tiffany and Jo are mine…. well kinda considering they are my friends, so their not really mine. But you get that.

This chapter was edited by **_GohanGirl7711_**.

* * *

The roof of Satan City Hospital wasn't particularly decorative but better then looking at her current surroundings. Videl Satan was thinking to her herself about the previous night's events. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. 

"Miss?" a friendly voice called. Videl didn't seem to notice, she just sat looking lifelessly up to the roof. She felt a hand grip her shoulder, she looked over to be greeted by a lovely caring pair of green eyes.

"Miss?" the woman repeated "You can go in now, you won't get much of a response but it'll put you at a bit of ease,"

Videl nodded slightly as she got to her feet. She brushed her hair back with her hand, before fixing up her shirt so it was straight and not riding up her back. She walked towards the room straight ahead of her. She breathed in deeply before opening the door.

Upon entering the room she breathed in even harder. She watched the body on the bed breath in deeply, before breathing out. She walked over and reached for the hand of the man on the hospital bed. She let go of a few tears, she tried to hold them back but the pain she was feeling was way too much for her at the moment.

"Daddy?" she whispered looking at her father on the bed, cords attached to him, which in turn were also attached to machines. "Things are really _fucked_ up at the moment,"

She looked at her father on the bed as he breathed in deeply. She let go of his hand as her tears began to flow even more through her eyes, her hands quickly rising to her face to erase the evidence of her pain. "With mum gone you're all I have left please don't leave me too," she sobbed as a nurse walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Miss," the nurse said "Visiting hours are over, would you like me to call for a taxi?"

Videl nodded gently as she bent down and kissed her fathers forehead. Even though she would say she hated some of the things he did she still loved him dearly. "Goodnight daddy," she whispered

Chi Chi watched from the kitchen of the Son Household towards the front yard of the Satan household where Gohan was sitting. He had neither smiled nor moved the whole time he had been sitting there. That was since last night too. He didn't left Videl's side at the hospital until she demanded he left. So imagine Miss Satan's surprise when her taxi arrived and she found her boyfriend sitting down looking at her carefully.

"Videl?" he whispered as she walked past him without even recognizing he was there. She stood by the door reaching into her backpack rummaging through its content to find her keys "Videl?"

"God Damn it!" she said throwing her bag on the ground. Gohan watched as she bent down on the ground. He'd never seen her like this, she couldn't control herself her body was shaking uncontrollably. He rushed to her side and picked her belongings up and herself and carried her over to his place. He didn't want her to be left alone tonight. Videl didn't bother fighting him like she normally would she just let him carry her.

Goten and Serena raced up the hallway only to bump into Gohan who was letting Videl get to her feet.

"Big brother!" Goten asked happily. "What are you doing carrying Videl?"

"Shoosh" Gohan answered gently as he placed his arm around her waist to help her stay on her feet. He helped her walk to his room, making sure to close the door behind them when they were in. Videl sat on the bed and looked at him, then looked at the ground.

"Gohan," she whispered quietly as he sat beside her. "I don't want you to see me like this,"

"Videl, I don't care if you cry," Gohan answered, "It doesn't change what I think of you,"

She lay on his bed and faced the wall away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry for a number of reasons. She didn't want him to think she was a weakling, but most importantly she didn't want to burden him with her problems.

"Videl, don't hold it in, you'll only make it harder on yourself," Gohan answered as he wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her temple as Videl snuggled up to him gently. She stared at the wall again.

"Why did this happen to me?" Videl asked quietly "What did I do to deserve this?"

"I don't know," Gohan answered, "This doesn't happen because you deserve it, its just something that happens,"

"If it weren't for me she'd be alright!" Videl answered "It's all my fault!"

"Don't blame yourself," Gohan whispered.

"But it is!" Videl answered raising her voice. "It's all my fault!" He opened his mouth, he didn't know what to say or how to react. He thought it would be best to let her be and think what she wanted, she wasn't really in the mood for listening.

Serena sat outside her twin brother's room on the ground. She was listening to the whole thing open up in front of her. She too had not liked the previous night's activities. Goten pounded up the hallway to her.

"Mum said you have to leave them alone" Goten answered as Serena stood up. He looked up at her and smiled. "Can you go Super Saiyan?"

Serena groaned as she walked up the hallway and sat at the table beside her mother who was flicking through channels on the television. All she had heard from the two younger Demi-Saiyans was '_can you go Super Saiyan?_'.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Serena asked quietly.

Chichi nodded to her daughter. The previous night's events were not exactly thrilling. Several years ago she had lost her husband, now on this very night she had lost her friend. She couldn't but feel a little a lost. "How's Videl?"

Serena looked down at the carpet. "Pretty torn, she'll stay with him till tomorrow morning,"

"Poor thing," Chichi whispered rising to her feet. "I'm going to go to talk to Gohan for a moment," and with that she walked to her son's room gently opening the door. Upon opening the door she was greeted with a rather lovely site.

Gohan ran his hands up and down Videl's back as she rested quietly on his chest. He laced his fingers with hers before kissing her forehead. The woman couldn't help but squeal to herself. She quickly contained herself before she spoke. "Gohan can you come here for a second?"

Gohan nodded from his spot and gently moved out from under Videl. She just continued lying in her spot. He then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Chichi smiled at her eldest song. "What time are you two going to the hospital tomorrow?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, she needs some rest first,"

"I agree," Chichi answered, "I would like her to stay here until her father is released,"

"Mum?" Gohan whispered, "Thanks,"

She smiled at him. "You can thank me with some grandchildren, eh?"

He blushed and turned into his room and closed the door behind him and he turned to look at Videl. She was shivering. He took of his jacket off to reveal his bare and muscular torso. He wrapped his jacket around her, before lying back down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her as she breathed in quietly.

Videl sighed at his warmth. She felt at ease in his arms and without thinking she whispered something she'd never considered before. '_I love you,_'

The following morning things were quiet throughout the whole town of Satan City. The world champion been hurt badly and was in hospital in a critical condition, but his wife had been killed by one of the biggest killers on the road. Worst of all, young Videl Satan was left watching the whole event unravel before her very eyes.

The smoke from the fire pouring from crashed vehicles. The smell of the smoke gave Videl a slight headache. The screams she heard were deafening. Videl rolled over in her bed and gasped for breath, sweat covered her body.

She couldn't escape. It was everywhere, she looked during the day and it was in her dreams at night. She hated herself more then anything else in the world. She should've helped her mother. After all it was her fault her mother lost her life.

Chi Chi sat in the kitchen, she had five plates of bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast piled in front of her with a big cup of juice. Serena yawned as she sat at the table. She missed her mothers cooking badly. Her father wasn't very good.

"Morning Serena," Chichi whispered.

"Morning Mum," Serena groaned politely. "Who's all the food for?"

"All of us, Goten's just out getting some milk and juice from Bulma," Chichi answered setting the table. "How is she?"

Serena shrugged. "She doesn't seem to like me very much,"

"Why not?" Chichi asked, "You three were the best of friends eight years ago,"

"Beats me," Serena whispered as a blur flew into the room.

"Mum, I'm home!" Goten shouted placing the milk and juice on the table before taking his seat. A man walked into the room a few minutes later. He walked over to Serena and bent down to kiss her deeply. "Ewe!"

"Morning Mirai," Chi Chi said happily as footsteps were heard. Everyone turned to face the hallway. They're standing in the middle was Videl looking rather tired, but still up. Chi Chi immediately patted the seat beside her.

Videl smiled graciously and sat beside Chichi who moved a plate in front of her. She smiled at the woman. Even though she didn't have too, she was treating Videl like a regular part of the family, which she liked.

"Where's Gohan?" Chi Chi asked.

"He's asleep," Videl whispered "Thank you for letting me stay here last night,"

"You're welcome here anytime! You should know that," Chichi answered as Videl cried softly to herself, she raised her hand to wipe away her tears.

"Videl?" Chichi answered hugging the girl tightly.

Videl quickly wiped the remainder of the tears away and put on a brave face. She smiled at the older woman.

"Videl it's alright to be sad, it doesn't make you any less of a fighter,"

"Yeah I know" Videl answered "I'm going to have a shower and then go see Dad," she got to her feet and went to walk down the hallway, but Chi Chi pushed her back into her seat.

"Come on, eat something," the teen nodded her disagreement. "Nah, I'm fine," she rubbed her tummy gently. "Honest,"

"Just remember dear," Chi Chi answered hugging her again "It's aright to cry," and with that she walked down the hallway. '_I hope for your sake things work out,_' she thought to herself.

* * *

Ok first things first, sorry for the extremem lateness i had final exams, formal and graduation to do and fanfiction net wasn't working when i wanted to upload...but it is now!. This is the second last chapter, i am still deciding whether i should do a sequel...so gimme your thoughts. 

Also im sorry for the lateness of the last chapter, i had it on the computer but was under the assumption i had uploaded it sorry. So to make up for it im uploading the next chapter (obviously) if you are reading this.

Anyways yeh and also a BIG thank you to **GohanGirl7711** who has graciously been editing the chapters for me for a long time now


	17. Who's That Girl?

**How Things Work Out?**

All characters used are courtesy of they're respective owners and designers.

All other characters such as Serena are copyright of Frying Pan of Doom (love ya sis) Be sure to check out her work and give her the inspiration to update, she goes on holidays soon so beg her cause I am hint hint. Serena Son is property of Frying Pan of doom. You should go seek her work it is very worthwhile reading. Ignores the '_NO IT AINT' _by FPOD herself

Tiffany and Jo are mine…. well kinda considering they are my friends, so their not really mine. But you get that.

* * *

Things had begun to get a bit better. The sadness of the passing of Panna Satan had swept through the city of Satan city like a plague somehow every person had been affected by the death. A public ceremony had been held the week before but only Hercule attended, Videl sat at home with her to keep her company.

Videl sighed as she brushed her hair behind her ear as she looked at the presents laid across the table in front of her. Everyone in Satan city had sent presents and well wishes to cheer the family up over their loss.

_Knock Knock_

She quietly groaned to herself when she heard the knock on her door. She didn't really feel like having visitors at the moment, however she got up and opened the door. Imagine her relief when she saw it was Gohan. She sighed in relief as he walked in. She sat on her bed and he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

She smiled at him thankfully as she smelt the flowers she got up and placed them in a jug of water, which already contained flowers. He sat on her bed.

"You ok?" he asked gently as he reached out for her hand and pulled her to him, only to be greeted with a look, which purely said '_what do you think?_'. He flinched. "Ok stupid question"

She ran her hand across his and smiled nervously at him as he leant in and kissed her wet lips deeply. Despite the fact she was sad she felt she couldn't resist a kiss from him no matter what was going wrong in her life. He ran his hand across hers and pulled her closer, lying back on her bed. It was times like this she was truly glad to be with him, to have him to hold her closely.

"I love you" Videl whispered without thinking, he froze and stiffened slightly upon hearing that comment. He paused before speaking again.

"What'd you say?" he asked not sure he had heard right, she looked up at him as his grip tightened around her waist.

"I love you" she stuttered nervously, she had never felt the way she did about anyone before. He smiled at her sweetly as he kissed her temple.

"I love you too" He answered, she rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly up and down. "When's the funeral?"

"Thursday at ten" Videl answered sadly

"Hmm" he whispered to himself "When does your dad get out?"

"Tomorrow night" she answered, "Jo and Tiffany are sleeping over tonight, they say i need cheering up, what are you doing?"

"Well I was going to spend it with you but since your busy I'll fine something else to do" he whispered as he kissed her quickly, he was almost teasing her when he pulled his lips away from hers.

"I'm sorry" she answered apologetically

"Hey Have fun" he answered, "You need it, I'll hang with Serena"

Videl growled slightly. He was always spending his time with her, she wasn't so much expecting Gohan to be with her twenty four hours a day seven days a week but he was either with or talking about her, enough is enough sometimes.

**Meanwhile** Serena was in her room typing away on her laptop. She was sending an email to Mirai Trunks, as she hadn't seen him much since he started his university course I Business Law. She wanted to talk to him but he didn't have the time.

**Dear Mirai,**

**Hey how's thing's going there? Things are all right here. Ok well maybe that's a lie. I just don't get things any more. Videl seems to really dislike me, and I don't know what for. As far as I know I have done nothing to bring this on.**

**Gohan's noticing it slightly as well, and he doesn't get it either. Maybe it's the whole stress of the funeral or something I'm not sure. How do I fix things up so its all civilized between us, I don't want to be the cause for Gohan's unhappiness again.**

**He'd hate me forever, and I'd hate the feeling of knowing I cost him the love of someone dear to him. He does love her you can see it in their eyes and when they're together its just enchanting.**

**But also aside from that I've found out that neither Gohan or Videl have memories of their life before I left. **

**Anyways how's University going? Hope it's all-good; I won't keep you too long your most probably busy, so I'll talk to you later.**

**Love Serena xoxo**

She read through the email and pressed send she really needed his advice, hopefully he would reply soon enough she couldn't handle dwelling on this for too long.

That night Videl sat on the sofa with a blanket around her as she pressed the button on the television to turn it on using the remote. She smiled slightly as she watched Jo throw herself onto the sofa and under her blankets.

"So let me know why you're stealing half of my couch?"

Jo smirked and pointed to Tiffany. "Have you tried sleeping with that _thing_ before?"

"Hey!" Tiffany answered picking up her pillow from the horizontal sofa beside the couch they were on and threw it at Jo. Jo dodge it.

"She's worse then Marker!" Jo teased hiding under the blanket completely so she couldn't be seen. Tiffany quickly sat in the middle of Videl and Jo.

"Now why are you stealing my couch?" Videl asked jokingly as there was a knock on the door. She climbed out of the blanket and walked to the front door and opened it only to come face to face with Marker and Leo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Videl asked as they walked into the room and sat on the sofa's dropping a few cans of beer onto the table in the middle of the room.

"We heard you needed cheering up" Marker answered causing Videl to looked at Tiffany who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't look at me" Tiffany answered looking at Jo who also shrugged her shoulders in surprise.

"My lips were sealed" Jo answered

Videl groaned as she shut the door and walked inside and sat on the sofa beside Jo as Tiffany turned on the DVD that was in the DVD player. Due to Tiffany's insistence they had hired out a chick flick, but Videl was kinda glad hopefully the guys would go.

"What are we watching?" Marker answered leaning back into the chair he was sitting on.

"The hot chick" Jo said less then enthusiastically. Marker just smiled.

"Excellent" Marker answered. The girls looked at him in shock he was admitting to liking a chick flick, which was a big thing because he didn't look like the type.

"Hey Vi'?" Tiffany asked, "Why didn't Gohan come over?"

"He's busy with Serena" Videl whispered, "They spend an awfully large amount of time together don't they?"

"I'm sure there's nothing of it" Tiffany answered sipping her juice as Videl looked at her with this certain look in her face. "What are you looking at?"

"You know something don't you?" Videl asked

"NO?!"

"Yes you do, you get this sparkle in your eyes when you know something"

**Meanwhile** Gohan sat on his bed in his room. He wore green Saiyaman pj's. Why? His mother had bought them because she said it was about time a member of the Son family was on Pajama's after all the work they had done. He straightened his glasses on his face as Serena walked into the room.

She had a blue pair of Gohan's Saiyaman pajamas on. Off course she had to use a belt around her waist to hold them up but they were super comfortable. She sat beside him on the bed as he took his laptop off his lap. He smiled at.

"What are you up to?" Serena asked curiously

"Just surfing the net" he answered quietly, she rested her head on her brother's shoulder. It something she used to do when they were younger, it was a sign of she was interested and comfortable, it created a relaxing atmosphere.

"You ready for Thursday?" she asked

"Yeah" Gohan answered looking at her. "It's just hard to believe she's gone"

"I know" Serena answered "You know when we were younger, we must've been like 8 or 9, we would sit around the gym trying to see who could punch the punching bag the hardest, as usual you always won but one time Hercule snuck behind it and you knocked him into a wall, he flew off, but Panna came to our rescue and said he deserved it,"

"I wish I could remember" he answered sadly

"I wish you could too" Serena answered through a yawn "I'm going to go to bed" she got to her feet and gave her a quick hug. "Love you"

"Love you too" Gohan answered "Sweet Dreams" he watched as she left the room and closed the door.

**One week later**

Sitting in a classroom seemed like the best place to be spending this particular day. Why? Well aside from the rain that was pouring outside, it was her first day back at school. Everyone had been treating her extremely nice which was weird.

She looked to her side where Gohan sat, one arm nestled around her waist, keeping her within his sight and the other was busy writing down the notes from the blackboard. She smiled at him. He had been there throughout everything, and even if he didn't remember her from where they were kids she was still glad he was here now.

"How you doing?" Gohan asked looking over at her smiling at her as she nodded. He knew it was a big step for her to be out in public. She hadn't been out since her mother's funeral.

"I'm ok" she whispered looking over at her friends. Eraser was busy tossing notes over Sharpeners head to Jo, who was sitting beside Tiffany rolling her eyes. Why? Tiffany had gone on an explosive date with Leo the night before and she felt she had to keep retelling the story.

"It was so beautiful!" Tiffany answered over excitedly

"WE KNOW!" Jo answered turning away completely. "Look I know your excited but enough is enough"

"I could say the same Joanne" a voice boomed from the front of the class as she turned around to find the teacher in front of the classroom with her hands on her hips.

"Uh!" Jo answered nervously as she quickly turned around and her whole body stiffened in shock as she went back to doing her work. "Sorry Miss, was um...getting some notes"

"I imagine so" the teacher answered "What were we discussing if your so onto class today?"

Jo hit herself in her forehead and cursing slightly as she tapped her pen on her chin in thought. She was trying to think back to what they were discussing last week. '_Hmm'_ she thought to herself as she looked down at the paper in front of her. She stood up and smiled "Uh same place usual time?" she asked

"Yes Joanne" The teacher said "3:00 C4 and actually show up this time Miss Higgins, you may sit down now"

Eraser and Tiffany began to giggle at the girl who was now slapping herself in the head for letting herself get busted.

"What are you two giggling at?" Jo asked in a sarcastic way as the two stopped and Eraser smiled nicely at the group.

"We're having a sleep over at Joanne's" Eraser announced to the other members of their group. Jo looked at the blonde girl surprisingly.

"And when was I getting told about this?" Jo asked, being told she had detention had really put her in a bad mood, but she knew she'd feel better when she skipped it so it was no biggie they'd just have to deal with it for the day.

"Uh now" Eraser answered

"Guys relax we can all crash at my place" Gohan said thoughtfully hoping to stop a fight from forming between the group.

"Sorry I'm Late!" Serena announced as she walked in and threw herself into the chair beside Gohan. "Your rubbing bad habits on me"

"Hey!" Gohan whispered, "How can you sleep in when I live in the same house as you"

Serena smiled slightly at him as Jo turned around and looked up from her book to her friends as she dropped her pencil. "Have you guys sent in your college applications"

They all nodded their agreement.

"Not long till we find out eh?" Tiffany asked

"Nope" Jo answered, "Then there's no more school"

"Should be fun," Lime answered smiling slightly.

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

**That afternoon** in the Son household Gohan sat on his bed with Videl, music playing gently in the background. Videl began to sing softly to the music that was playing. She faced Gohan and smirked.

"Oh baby can't you see, that everything you do, makes me wanna go ooh ooh ooh ooh everything you say, makes me wanna go ooh ooh ooh ooh " she sang to him as he smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so lucky I have you" he whispered, "You brighten my days up so much, hey let me take you somewhere nice?"

He pulled her to her feet and out of the house. She sighed and let him pull her away. She had no idea where she was going at all.

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

I don't know why

I thought they all belonged to me

Gohan held Videl's hand tightly as he lead her out of the forest and towards a beautiful lake with water that was clear as crystal. The water that was flowing over from the waterfall hit the rest of the water with large splashes. The water felt so cool yet warm, as it hit your skin you could feel all your troubles melting away.

"Gohan" Videl answered smiling up at him. "Where are you leading me?"

"Its a secret" Gohan answered as he rose off the ground, her with him, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close as to not drop her. "Careful"

"I am" Videl answered as they landed a few seconds later in the middle of the oasis. Water rushing around every side of the small island in the middle of the crystal clear lake. Butterflies were gently flying around in pairs; the colors of their wings were dazzling. "It's beautiful"

"Yeah" Gohan answered letting go of her waist and sitting down on the soft grass that was laced along the ground, bordered by rows of lovely flowers that were all colors of the rainbow.

"How'd you find this place?" Videl asked sitting beside him as he picked a pale blue flower and handed it to her, before kissing her on the lips gently.

"I found it shortly after Dad was killed" Gohan answered looking down at the grass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew herself into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"I know how you must've felt" Videl answered, "I felt so lost when mum died"

"I know" Gohan whispered "I feel I can tell you more then most people, I don't think anybody knows how much Dad's death really affected me I never showed it"

Videl nodded at him. "I never spoke to anyone really, it was very rare, but that all changed when I met you"

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

**Flashback**

_Chibi Videl was sitting down with her mother in hospital at age 6. Her mother had become very sick in the past few days and the doctors didn't think she'd make it. _

_Videl sat their not doing anything. She stared at her mother who just breathed in heavily. Tubes etc were sticking out of her body. _

_The door opened and in walked a woman with a child. He had spiky black hair. And the woman had long black hair in a ponytail. _

"_Go on" the woman, whispered pointing to Videl. _

"_But mom" the boy complained, "She has girl germs" _

"_No buts go on mister" the woman ordered as she walked over to Panna. "How are you going?" she whispered to the woman lying in bed. _

"_I've been better" Panna answered smiling slightly _

"_You'll be fine you'll see" The woman answered _

"_No I wont" Panna answered sadly "the doctors say there isn't much time left for me" _

"_No" _

"_I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about how Hercule will handle Videl, she's a lot like him and I don't think he knows much about raising a kid cause I've always been there" _

_Videl picked up a small box of the table and walked away from the boy. She walked over to her mother. _

"_Mommy?" she asked innocently "What's in this box" _

_Panna smiled and the woman picked up the girl and put her on the bed beside her mother. _

"_That's what your grand mother gave me on my 17th birthday" Panna answered, "It was the best birthday gift I ever received" _

"_That's sweet" Videl whispered as she picked up a card off the desk. "I gave this to you for mothers day didn't I?" _

"_Yes, and I look at it the entire time sweetie" Panna answered as the child wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. _

"_I don't want you to die mommy" Videl sobbed, "I'm too young to have no mommy" _

_Panna choked for a few seconds, before she could answer. "You'll always have a mother…. I'm not going anywhere" _

"_Then why are you here on Mothers Day for?" _

"_Because I'm sick, they want to make sure I get better" _

"_Oh" _

**End Flashback**

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_When I look again and everything has changed_

**Flashback**

"_I know who you are," Gohan said making her sit down on the chair in front of him. She smirked at him weirdly._

"_Oh yeah?" she whispered, "Who do you think I am?"_

"_Your Serena…. daughter of Chi Chi and Goku"_

_She froze in her spot. "You're not supposed to have any memory at all,"_

_He looked down at his feet. "I don't," he answered sadly. "Mom does though, she told me last week after Videl's birthday party,"_

_Serena sat down, and began to speak using a gentler tone. "How is she? How is mom doing?"_

"_She's alright," Gohan whispered, "Please stop by to see her, and it'd do her wonders,"_

"_I can't," Serena whispered "It'll cause too much pain for everyone," she groaned "Why did I let dad coax me into coming back?"_

**End Flashback**

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel?_

_Who made you sad?_

**Flashback**

_Videl sat beside Lime in the music room. Tiffany was tuning her guitar, as was Jo. Both occasionally strumming a string to check if the right note was being achieved. Videl sighed to herself._

_'There's something not right about Serena' she thought to herself as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned to see Gohan, but Videl just turned away from him._

_"Videl" Gohan asked, "What have I done?"_

_"Nothing" Lime answered quickly "She's just had a really bad morning₮ She's got math's first"_

_Videl turn around upon receiving a kick from Lime. "Sorry" she whispered._

_He sat down beside her as Serena walked to the room and over to Tiffany. Videl watched the teen. She couldn't take her eyes off her. Her mind was uneasy about something. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it._

_"I'll be back" Gohan answered as he got to his feet and walked over to Serena, leaving Videl and Lime staring after him._

_Serena smiled at her brother slightly before knowing what was about to be asked. The night before they had touched many subjects but Serena kept avoiding the question involving her past. She kept saying she didn't feel like telling anyone anything._

_"Hey Gohan" she whispered looking at him. He smiled sweetly at her, thinking she didn't know what he was about to ask. But unknown to him was that as twin's they shared a bond, which allowed them to talk telepathically. Fortunately for Serena only she knew how to control it._

_"Listen I want you to fill me in on everything from that past" He asked "Everything that happened while you were gone, after I practice singing with Videl that is"_

_Serena winked at him, and then began speaking with sarcasm. "Oh singing" she teased "Is that what you call it"_

_"We're singing that's all" Gohan answered as he blushed a deep crimson. "Besides Tiffany will be there" and on that note Tiffany walked up to them. She placed her arm on Gohan's shoulder and smirked._

_"Don't worry Serena I'll give you a full report," Tiffany teased, much to the demi saiyan's dislike._

_He groaned in despair. Women, they were all out to get him weren't they._

**End Flashback**

_I'm not sorry_

_But what we did_

_And who we were_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not her_

Videl laid her head on her boyfriend's masculine shoulder. His arms slowly working their way around to scoop her up close to him. He smiled down at her. The moment his deep black eyes hit her cerulean colored eyes she melted. Just like an ice cream in the summer heat.

She looked away from him slightly as she blushed. She remembered how it had taken her forever to tell him exactly how she felt. She was beginning to think he would tell her he wasn't interested. She'd never felt like this before. She felt like time could stop and it wouldn't matter what happened as long as they were together.

"Gohan" she whispered to him smiling up at him lovingly.

"Yes" he answered looking down at her as she pulled away slightly, looking down at the ground below her. "Videl is everything alright?"

"Why are we breaking up?" Videl asked getting to her feet and walking over to the lake that was in front of them. She gently knelt down and ran her hand in the cool gentle flowing water. It felt great to pass along her hand, despite the circumstances she did feel at ease. She turned to face Gohan again.

He paused and looked up at the sky. He knew if he looked into her eyes he would crumble up into a million shattered pieces. He opened his mouth slightly as if he was about to say something but he stopped and paused again.

"Gohan tell me" Videl urged him to continue but he just sat there quietly. HE slowly lifted up off the ground and floated up. "Don't you dare fly off, I want to know why?"

"I don't want to break up with you, I just need to tell you something" he answered looking down at her.

"Well tell me," Videl urged

"It's Serena" He answered "she's my..." and with that Videl flew off at breakneck speed. When she thought she was further enough away she dropped to her knees and cried to herself. The feeling of being alone returned to her. She hadn't felt this way since her mother died.

'_Why?_' she asked herself as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She slowly got to her feet and walked past the lake she looked up to the sky as the clouds slowly gathered together and began turning a dark gray, as a slow patter of rain began to hit the ground.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

She picked herself up off the ground and looked off into the sky as she felt Gohan's ki slowly decrease the further away he went.

She floated off into the air and went higher; before a few minutes were up she was flying off at a slow pace across the mountain area. She kept flying till she landed on her doorstep. She looked over to her side and saw Gohan sitting on the front door step. Serena beside him hugging him tightly as he cried a few tears. He didn't even look over to her.

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

Videl took one look and cried. A big part of her heart had been taken away from her. But worst of all he'd been pushed straight into the arms of a certain young woman whom he seemed to get along with quiet well.

When she was in the house she sat on the sofa and cried to herself. She didn't care who heard. But throughout all the rejection she felt one thought crossed her mind. She lifted up her head and saw a pile of envelopes on the table, she slowly unwrapped one.

She stared at it for a few minutes before she walked over to the window where she saw Gohan standing up and leaning on the tree in the front yard beside Serena. He pushed Serena away slowly as he walked over the doorstep of the Satan Household.

_Knock knock_

Videl sighed to her self as she leaned over and opened the door. He smiled weakly at her. Looking into her eyes, Videl saw that he had indeed been crying a few tears. She let him inside and walked towards her bedroom. If her father were to come home she didn't want him to hear anything to cause him to dislike Gohan even more.

Videl sat on her bed. She hadn't meant to fly off at Gohan, after all it wasn't his fault she wasn't really a communicative person of late, she hated hurting him but she couldn't help it.

She had never been the best at showing her emotions to others; the only one she ever shared her emotions with was her mother and Erasa. But one of them was now gone and she didn't want Erasa's pity

She didn't want anybodies pity. She looked at him as he looked at her, he looked upset for making her so, yet she knew it wasn't his fault, she traced her hand along his face and looked at him apologetically.

She opened her mouth to say something but Gohan silenced her with his fingers and a gentle shushing. "You don't have to say anything but I have something to tell you"

Her facial expression changed from apologetic to confused and curious

The moment he said that, she began to feel nervous although confused and curious. He was breaking up with her wasn't he? Oh god she knew this'd happen, she'd let him into her heart, she'd let him be the first one to have any of her love, and here she was about to be dumped, but to her surprise Gohan answered her unasked question.

'"Videl, I'm not going to dump you just need to know something about me and Serena...'" he started

That was it. She'd had enough. Everything she heard was 'Serena this' or 'Serena that' enough was enough. She got up, and grabbed her bag, and without even turning to look at him, she opened the door of her bedroom and looked at him.

"Leave" she answered he got to his feet, he looked at her one last time as he made his way up the hall. She walked over to the front door and opened it up. Gohan walked out and turned to face her as the door slammed shut leaving a stunned Gohan watching, trying to realize what had just happened.

_It's not real, it's not right_

It's my day, it's my night

_Knock Knock_

Videl opened the door to come face to face with a smiling and happy Serena staring at her.

"Hey Videl…"

_Punch_

Videl brought her hand down from the Demi-saiyans face "You can have him Serena, your all he ever talks about anyway"

Serena looked down. She knew her brother was happy she was home but she didn't know he had been bringing her up around Videl. She let Videl vent her anger on her. It would make them both feel better but Serena wouldn't let Videl go without knowing the truth.

Videl ran out the door blinded with tears. She ran from him, ran from the new girl in his life and ran from the place she had lived with her mother and father. Gohan and Serena followed the girl both yelling for her to stop but she was using her own hidden powers to get away the last thing she heard was Gohan's voice as he called from Videl's doorstep to her "Serena stop! She doesn't want to talk..."

Videl slammed the door of her bedroom and walked over to the window. She hitched it up and cocked her leg over the windowsill and allowed herself to climb out of the room and drop to the ground. She fell to the ground brought herself in the air, and with a gust of wind she vanished as she flew off into the sky. Tears slowly streaming down her now rosy cheeks, she breathed in as she thought about Serena.

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

* * *

_**Lady Lunic:** Well that's it, I've officially ended it with an open ending in case I feel the urge to do a sequel, I'd like to know all your opinions on it. I feel this chapter was a bit rushed but that's just me. Thanks for sticking around though. Love ya all heaps. hugglez_

_The song of which Videl sings to Gohan is called 'Everything You Do' and is by M2M, the other song featured is called Who's that Girl and is by hilary duff, its a really good for song for her to do._

**Remember to check out for our forum, lots of stuff to do!**


	18. Angel of Mine Epilogue

**The REAL Epilogue!**

All characters, which appear herein, do not belong to me; they belong to their respected owners and are merely borrowed for the enjoyment of their loyal fans. Thank you for taking the time to read my fiction.****

****

**Authors Note**: I always rate my fictions Pg-13 just to be safe, there is never descriptive sexual acts or anything in my work they're might be a bit of 'making' out so to speak but that is the most you will ever see. If you feel a bit of my stories is 'too' descriptive please let me know and I will change it. Thanks.

* * *

**_When I first saw you I already knew_**

**_There was something inside of you_**

**_Something I thought that I would never find_**

**_Angel of mine_**

Videl sighed looking out the window of her room. The previous days events playing in her head, for yesterday she and Gohan had a massive blue. It was over the most stupid thing of all, he was angry, and Videl knew he had every reason to be.

Flashback 

_Knock Knock_

_Videl opened the door to come face to face with a smiling and happy Serena staring at her._

"_Hey Videl…"_

_Punch_

_Videl brought her hand down from the Demi-saiyans face "You can have him Serena, your all he ever talks about anyway" _

_Serena looked down. She knew her brother was happy she was home but she didn't know he had been bringing her up around Videl. She let Videl vent her anger on her. It would make them both feel better but Serena wouldn't let Videl go without knowing the truth._

_Videl ran out the door blinded with tears. She ran from him, ran from the new girl in his life and ran from the place she had lived with her mother and father. Gohan and Serena followed the girl both yelling for her to stop but she was using her own hidden powers to get away the last thing she heard was Gohan's voice as he called from Videl's doorstep to her "Serena stop! She doesn't want to talk..."_

_Videl slammed the door of her bedroom and walked over to the window. She hitched it up and cocked her leg over the windowsill and allowed herself to climb out of the room and drop to the ground. She fell to the ground brought herself, in the air, and with a gust of wind she vanished as she flew off into the sky. Tears slowly streaming down her now rosy cheeks, she breathed in as she thought about Serena._

End Flashback 

**_I look at you, lookin' at me_**

**_Now I know why they say the best things are free_**

**_I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine_**

**_Angel of Mine_**

After that she wasn't expecting to ever see Gohan again. He'd be furious about the situation. Worst of all, he tried to explain and she had run off. That was what was killing her at this precise time.

All this could have been sorted out but it wasn't and it was just tearing her apart. She sighed to herself and walked over to her window and looked out. Her bedroom window views the backyard of the Son's household. Young Goten was in the backyard trying to persuade someone to train with him.

Sitting on the ground was Serena, with Gohan in a huge hug. Great! She continued to watch as Gohan looked at the woman and in a few seconds Serena stormed off. Videl sighed pulling herself away from the window and opened her door and walked downstairs.

She wiped her face as she grabbed her bag and flung it over her right shoulder, walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

Storming up the street she couldn't help but be angry, she was still angry at herself for what she'd done.

"Well hello there sweet thing!" a voice answered causing Videl to turn to the owner of the voice. A tall masculine blonde man stepped into the light, wearing a tight white shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

**_How you changed my world you'll never know_**

**_I'm different now, you helped me grow_**

**_You came into my life sent from above_**

**_When I lost all hope you showed me love_**

**_I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time_**

**_Angel of Mine_**

**Meanwhile** Gohan pushed his sister away gently as he turned around as to not see her. Serena sighed, she didn't like seeing her brother hurt like this. This was her brother of whom she hadn't seen in years due to her training, training for what? A fight, which she never got to participate in. All this training and it didn't train her for how to deal with issues like this.

"Gohan please?" Serena answered placing her hand on his shoulder, "Don't avoid me"

"I'm not!" he answered slightly gritting his teeth; he was frustrated you could easily tell. It didn't take a mad scientist to notice that.

"Really!" Serena said glaring at her brother, "Will you stop being an arrogant pig for one moment and see what you had, you had the girl of your dreams and your just going to let her disappear"

"I'm not letting her disappear!" Gohan said throwing his hands in the air. "She doesn't want me, and if that's what'll make her happy, then so be it. I'd rather her happy then hurt"

Serena nodded to herself. She did see his point; it was perfectly logical he cared for her so much he just wanted her to be happy. She sat down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Look" Serena whispered "Gohan, please don't let her go"

"But" Gohan started only to have Serena glare at him like Chichi would have, he caved in and rolled his eyes at her. It was a sign of which she had won.

"No buts" Serena answered "If you love her, then let her be happy but don't let her go through life thinking something other then the truth"

"Serena" Gohan answered getting to his feet and walking a few steps towards the fence. "She wont want anything to do with me, and I don't know why she's overreacted"

"She doesn't know I'm your sister Gohan" Serena answered following him. "She cares for you, I know she does"

"I know but –" Gohan answered as Serena picked him up by the arm.

"If you don't go get her back your going to lose the most important thing you've ever had"

Gohan paused for a moment as he smiled at his sister. He knew she was right, hell she always was. So he got to his feet and without looking back jumped in the air and flew off.

**_Nothing means more to me than what we share_**

**_No one in this whole world can ever compare_**

**_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_**

**_Angel of Mine_**

Staring into his deep black eyes, Videl's legs began to shiver. She couldn't help it. His arms had slowly encircled around her and made her begin to almost float in the air, she felt that warm and safe. She looked up at him again and looked back down as she felt her cheeks warm up.

"Videl are you ok?" Gohan asked smiling sweetly down at the woman he was holding close to his body. He could almost feel her heart beat in time with his; it was a weird yet more then welcomed feeling. When she looked up at him he melted, he knew she was fine, she said she always was. "I'm sorry"

She slowly ran her hand up his arm to his face and skimmed her palm along his cheek. She couldn't stay mad at him. Especially when it was mostly her stubbornness of which they were 'fighting' to begin with.

"I'm really -." he was cut off by Videl placing a finger on his lips in a signal to shoosh. He halted his words as she stared at him for a few seconds.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my love," Videl answered "I was the stupid one, who overreacted and now that I think about it you and Serena do have the same eyes"

"It's all good, my love you weren't to know" Gohan answered running his hand through her hair. It was in a high ponytail and the end of it trailed down her back to her waist.

"I'm so sorry for not listening to the full story" Videl said apologetically, "I really a-"

He had moved foreword and placed his tender lips onto her moist lips and kissed her passionately. He pulled away after a few minutes "I love you"

"I love you too" Videl whispered

**_How you changed my world you'll never know_**

**_I'm different now, you helped me grow_**

**_I look at you lookin' at me_**

**_Now I know why they say the best things are free_**

**_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time_**

**_Angel of Mine_**

_

* * *

_

Ok this is the OFFICIAL epilogue. I give up on this piece. Fair enough…. alrighty then!

I hope you guys enjoy sorry its short.

The song featured is Angel of Mine Monica and Brandy.


End file.
